Twisted Sisters
by Lilagirl
Summary: Four girls, one little boy, four vampires. What could possibly happen! Set before the Lost Boys movie, as in Star and Laddie appear, but Michael and Sam will not be making appearances...cause they're lame. R&R? :D
1. Chapter 1

So...yeah, I have this Lost Boys story now. I love the Lost Boys, it's just such an awesome movie, and the guys in the movie are the sexiest beasts ever. They represent what vampires are supposed to be! Not wimps like the Twilight vamps, not saying I don't love and adore the Twilight vamps but they were seriously wimps.

I'm only doing this story cause i've practically finished it, give or take a few million revisions, and I would like to see my progress for myself and have feedback.

By the way, i'm absolutely horrible at drawing clothes on paper xD rofl seriously, I am not planning on making clothes designer a career. I was trying to make all the Lost Girl's outfits to give me more of a sense of 80's style and yeah, looks more like a 5 year old drawing barbie clothes xD

**Disclaimer: Ok, if I owned the Lost Boys, i'd force them all to make me a vampire and have sex with all of them, possibly at once if I can manage that, but since i'm still a virgin this has not happened, thus I own my girls + Ricky, not the boys.

* * *

**

I look out the window of the Greyhound bus with a sigh, thinking of the past year of my life. It's been such a blur but so many things have happened. Ma lost the battle to heart disease, leaving me to take care of Ricky. Ma requested that before she died her guardianship would pass to me. It was made legal, and now i'm Ricky's legal guardian. I never thought twice about it. He's my baby brother, thirteen years old to my nineteen.

My three sisters hadn't been offended, for the most part, that I got custody of him. They all loved Ricky in their own way but I was the one he went to when he got hurt, or when he was hungry, or when he wanted something to hang out with. They didn't hold a grudge. My eldest sister, Claire, took care of us when we were younger anyway, as if we were her own.

After that things seemed to go downhill. The house was foreclosed because Ma never paid off the mortgage fully, we were left with very little money, and no relatives we were close enough to to take us in. Fortunately, if not conveniently, Claire had a house we could all move into until things smoothed over. She lived in good old Santa Carla, California. Ricky was excited, having never been outside of our small city in Colorado, and so was I. Instead of cold all the time we'd get warmth. I'd always dreamed of coming to California…just not under these circumstances.

My reflection catches my eye when I look back outside, coming out of my memories. Long, frizzed out, brown hair, black jean jacket with a Rolling Stones tank top underneath, rhinestone skinny jeans and my red high heels. Basically the clothes I wore every day, save a suitcase. We all dressed differently then most kids back in our hometown. The townsfolk gave us an interesting nickname, Twisted Sisters. Even after Claire left people would ask where our other Twisted Sister was. We'd just shake out our switchblades in a casual fashion and they'd get the message to back off.

Beside me Rose, only sixteen, is asleep against my shoulder, drooling on my jacket slightly. Her auburn hair mimics mine but her clothes are more pastel and young...ish. Pastel bright green jean jacket, tiny, puffy, pink top that shows a little too much cleavage, her capri jeans always looked too big for her tiny body but somehow it worked. She always wore a heart choker and matching belt that went around her bare skin, black fingerless gloves, and sneakers. Her switchblade was kept in her pocket, like mine. Rose was an independent soul, always speaking her mind when something didn't quite fit with her. Got in trouble with boys too, as in too many at a time. Boys always like Rose.

In front of us Cheyenne, eighteen, was listening to her Walkman and trying her hardest to ignore the people on the bus, us included. After Ma died she had taken to ignoring people. Only speaking when spoken too and not really paying any attention to the world. I found it disheartening at first but I knew she needed to grieve in her own way. She was closest to Ma after all. Her unkempt brown hair was pulled up in a ratty side-ponytail but her clothes spoke the most about her. Blue rhinestone jean jacket, blue rhinestone short skirt, tiny black top that at least covered her cleavage, ripped fishnet tights, and leather high heeled boots, a knife holster for her switchblade was hidden under her skirt. I always told her she was beautiful, I just wish she'd see it.

Looking at my sisters my mind floats to Claire. She's the oldest at twenty two and she acts like it a lot. Partying and having fun, but then being the mature and responsible adult when we got in trouble. When you messed with her family or you made her angry in any way, she'd blow you up faster then you could blink. When I was a kid I saw her punch a boy twice her size in the nose because he called me stupid. In my opinion she was the most beautiful of us too. Short brown hair that was always curly and fussed up, piercing dark eyes that challenged you, and normally long, frilly, skirts and corset tops. She always had her knife holster strapped to her thigh and of course her own jean jacket, tan. I wonder if she wore her jean jacket all the time like we did.

My mind drifts lazily to our destination, Santa Carla. As Claire described it, it has a boardwalk with an amusement park, some cool shops on the boardwalk, a beach, some suburban life, etc. But, it's also the murder capital of the world. I hadn't mentioned that to the others. It would be a slight culture shock for them but they'll be able to handle it. They've handled more in the past year then I thought they could.

Twilight had set in when we hit Santa Carla. The lights from the boardwalk illuminated everything, making the city seem almost ethereal. Looks could be deceiving though. Claire told me a bunch of weird people hung out at the boardwalk at nights. When the bus stopped I nudged my siblings awake, gently. Cheyenne was already up and out of the bus. I saw her head over to Claire's Mercedes and hug the woman who was waiting for us.

"Wha? We're there?" Ricky rubbed his eyes and yawned, allowing me to drag him out of the bus. Rose trudged behind, also barely awake. We grabbed our luggage and ventured down to our sister, who engulfed us all in a group hug that we didn't want to be in. A few minutes later and we were packed inside her Mercedes and on our way to her house.

Her house was situated on the beach apparently. It looked beautiful from the outside. White and gleaming, with a couple balconies. Ricky opened his eyes enough to gape at it before running to the front door in glee. Rose and I looked at each other in shock, before following eagerly. Claire laughed and told us to grab our luggage before she opened the door. The inside was as beautiful as the outside. Also white but in a beach way. Lots of tan and blue around the house too. Very modern and very chic'.

"Wow, this is certainly an upgrade from biker bars, Claire-bear." Rose giggled, earning a dignified sniff and a chuckle from our sister.

"You guys will like it here, I can tell. It's a bit different but it's better then living in that stupid, crap, town with all the memories. This will do you both some good," Claire was saying to us as we explored the house. The house itself was kind of small so her voice carried through and we could hear it even from upstairs.

"Now, on that note, this town may be a little rough, even for you guys. Don't go anywhere alone, especially around the boardwalk. They don't call this the murder capital of the world for nothing. If you have to go down to the boardwalk, stay in a large crowd," I nodded absently while flopping my suitcase on my bed.

I understood. I didn't really plan on being the next victim in this city, so I took her advice to heart. I gazed out the window and watched the night life on the beach. Everything was so strange. People looked stranger and more dangerous. There were a few horrendous looking men were dancing around a bonfire. This should be fun.

* * *

YES I CUT IT OFF THERE, CUZ I AM EVIL! Mwahahahahaha!

Ze boys will appear next chapter x3

So, yeah. I like doing things from 1st person :D at least I think this is 1st person...anyway, R&R anyway and give me a warm and fuzzy feeling? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Bit long then the last :D

Thanks for the reviews peeps! I love getting feedback :3  
I'll probably update every week or so, keep ya'll on your toes. Don't worry though, cause I already have it all finished (: so there's no chance of me not finishing this story somewhere in the middle.

**Disclaimer: I own Claire, Lulu, Cheyenne, Rose, and Ricky...nothing else. So don't sue.

* * *

**

A week passed and I had more or less settled into our new life. Ricky was doing well too. Cheyenne and Rose were still getting used to waking up with an ocean view every day but they said they liked it. We all wanted to get out and down to the beach, and today was that day.

It was still bright out, so I didn't really have any problems keeping an eye on Ricky while I scoped out the boardwalk. Rose and Cheyenne told me they'd be on the beach, getting tanned. Well, they were adjusting to beach blond bimbo pretty well. I saw Ricky dash into a comic book store and followed. He had run off to the Batman comics and I stayed in the front, admiring the X-men comic books. I picked one up to read but then I felt a prickling on the back of my neck. Someone was watching me. Glancing around, my hand drifting oh so slightly to my pocket, and I sighed in relief when I saw it was only some sandy blond haired kid with a bandanna around his head. He reminded me of Rambo. He was watching me with eagle eyes though. He probably worked here and was making sure I wouldn't make off with his merchandise.

"You look new here. Haven't seen you before." I jumped and turned to see a raven haired kid, probably the same age as sandy, also looking at me with narrow eyes.

"That would be because I am new. Just moved here a week ago." I replied, glancing back and forth between them with unease. Something about these kids made me uncomfortable. Both kids looked at each other before raven nodded and sandy disappeared. I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Notice anything strange about the city yet?" Raven asked.

"To me, everything is strange about this city. Normal around here is a matter of opinion."

"Fair enough. I'm Alan Frog by the way. That's my brother, Edgar." He pointed behind me and I jumped when I saw he had snuck up on me, again, holding out a comic. I glared at him and snatched the comic. It was some sort of vampire comic book. "What's this supposed to be?"

"Think of it as a survival guide."

"Is it free?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever." I stuffed the comic in my purse and walked to the back to find Ricky. He was still sifting through the Batman comics at lightning speed. "Hey kiddo, see anything you like?"

"Yeah, but don't call me kiddo. Can I get this?" He asked, looking up at me with his genuine puppy dog eyes. I nodded and gave him fifty cents, and he practically ran to the counter to pay for his new comic. Edgar and Alan looked at him with interest, possibly because he was their age, but they didn't say a word to him. They gave me a pointed look towards my purse before I left though. Weirdo's.

We walked along the boardwalk, admiring the sights and sounds, then ran down to the beach. Taking a deep breath I inhaled the ocean air. It was nothing like I'd ever felt before. The ocean mist hitting me in the face, the sand beneath my feet, the ocean air swirling around me. I almost felt like I was in heaven. Beside me I felt Ricky take my hand.

"Hey, guys! We have a spot already!" Rose shouted from a little ways down. Her and Cheyenne had already changed into their bathing suits and I saw Cheyenne breath in the air as we had just done. Grinning I sat in between my sisters and watched Ricky jump into the waves fully clothed. "At least take your shirt off Rick!" Rose yelled, laughing. Cheyenne added, "Yeah, give a nice sight for all the little girls!" My laughs ran deep into my chest, making me fully aware that this was the first time I had really laughed since Ma died. Rose and Cheyenne looked at me, then joined in my laughter, our laughs getting bigger when Ricky flipped us off.

Dusk settled before I knew it and the lights of the boardwalk lit up the entire beach. Reluctantly I said we should go home, to which Ricky and Rose begged to at least stay to get an ice cream cone. Fine with me, I needed some sugar in my system. Cheyenne, as usual, said pretty much nothing while we walked, but did manage to give me a wistful look. I hoped that meant she was feeling better...

We found a vendor right next to the merry-go-round. The three of us sat on the bench just outside the ride and watched Ricky order our ice creams, he insisted. He always carried his switchblade with him so I felt more or less comfortable with sitting this far away from him. I looked over at the merry go round for a second and my jaw dropped, a gorgeous gang of punks were watching us, each of them with a raised eyebrow. I blushed and nudged Rose, who looked then nudged Cheyenne, who looked and gasped.

"Omigosh," Rose gushed in a whisper. That pretty much summed it up. Rose, being the most brave, winked at them and flicked her hair over her shoulder, giving me a nudge while she did so. Those boys had to be at least a couple years older then her. With a shake of my head I looked back to find Ricky, and didn't see him. My heart gave a start when I didn't see him. I stood up and looked around then saw him following a stray dog, a piece of hot-dog in his hand that I assumed he was trying to feed the dog. Grumbling I hurried up to him and caught him in an alleyway. In my hurry I forgot about Rose and Cheyenne, who had no idea where we were now probably, as they were still watching the boys I assumed. "Ricky! Get back here this instant!" I huffed, causing him to stop chasing the dog, who oddly enough stopped too, and run back to me. "Chill out Lu. I was just giving poochie here some dinner."

I had to hold myself back from rolling my eyes, so instead I eyed the dog. Poor thing. I wanted to take it home, but the alleyway was making me fidget, so I turned to lead us out. My heart skipped a beat when I saw two men blocking our way. The dog behind us snarled and barked. I turned to go the other way and saw it blocked by two more men. Shit. I slipped into hard mode and flipped out my switchblade, nudging Ricky to do the same.

I pulled Rocky behind me and backed up as they advanced on me. I couldn't see their faces, they stayed in the shadows for some reason, but I could hear them chuckling. "Hey girly, looking for a party?" One of them asked in a gravelly voice. The dog barked louder and came to rest in front of me, snarling at the men in the shadows. They seemed to stop and consider the dog for a moment.

"I know how to use this knife, and i'll kill you if you come any closer." I snarled, remembering for a moment all the street fights I had been in. They cackled again and someone seized my arm faster then I could blink. I screamed and flailed around but his grip was iron. Finally I growled and elbowed him in the stomach with my other arm, something he didn't expect. I hit the ground with a shriek and I looked up to see the dog still in front of Ricky, snapping it's jaws at everyone, Ricky glaring at the strangers with his knife held in front of him.

Suddenly I was flying through the air. I looked down in time to see a trash can hitting my own side. Pain shot up and down my body, blacking out my vision momentarily. I groaned and got to my knees, holding my side with one hand and my knife in the other. The gang bangers didn't see me anymore, they were all closing in on Ricky. With a growl I jumped up and sliced one of them in the back, jumping out of the way when he spun around, eyes blazing. I backed up, a fear in my stomach that i'd never felt before. His eyes...something was wrong with his eyes. They were red and yellow.

"That's enough, Joel." A new voice snarled. Everyone looked to the alleyway entrance. Four new men had shown up, one of them was blond and visible, the others lounged in the darkness, but their snarls and growls were present. The blond I saw was one of the boys from the group that was staring at me near the merry-go-round. Behind them stood Rose and Cheyenne, who both had their blades out. Cheyenne made a move to get to Ricky, but one of the boys in the shadows held an arm out to stop her.

"What's it to you, David?" The one who grabbed me at first snapped back. He was only a foot away from Ricky now, the dog had disappeared, but I think the lump of fur laying motionless on the other side of the alley gave me an idea of where it went. I inched toward Ricky, waiting for the right moment to grab him. The man named David briskly walked towards Ricky, ignoring the hisses of outrage from the men who attacked us, and bent down to eye level with Ricky, who narrowed his eyes, "Back off man." He snapped, flourishing his knife.

"Hey, hey kid, it's alright." David smiled what he probably thought was a kind smile, but I didn't like it. It looked fake. I narrowed my eyes. Who was this guy? I didn't have time to ponder that, since as soon as I moved forward again one of the men grabbed me around the neck and pressed me backwards against him, grabbing my knife arm in the process. "Fine, you get the kid, we get the girl." I felt him speak more then I heard him.

The other three who were with David all cackled, one of them appearing beside me and grabbing the guy's arm. I didn't see his face, a shadow conveniently hid it, but I heard him chuckling. "That's where we have a problem." He threw the guy off of me before I could blink. With a tiny shriek I fell to the ground, not being held up anymore.

"What's the big deal? It's fair this way." Joel didn't even shrug in the direction of his fallen comrade. He was still glaring at David, the same wild look in his eyes that I had seen on one of his friends. "Get out of here Joel. This is Lost Boys territory, you don't have any right to be here." David said softly, but firmly. I expected Joel to put up a bigger fight, but he only narrowed his eyes more and hissed, gesturing for his men to follow as he left. "This isn't over David." He promised. I blinked and he was gone.

Still in shock I didn't notice someone holding their hand out until it snapped. That broke me out of me reverie. I could see his face now, and he was grinning at me. His blond hair was curled in the front, long in the back, and he had a strange combination of a too-short wife beater and a bizarre patchwork jacket on. Slowly I took his hand and allowed him to help me up. "Lu!" I jumped slightly but recognized the voices as my siblings, all jumbled up into one, next thing I knew I was rugby tackled back to the ground. I didn't mind, I clung to them all fiercely.

"Thank you," I managed to say after a minute, directing my thanks to David and his gang. David smiled at me in the same way he smiled at Ricky and nodded. "What are your name's, ladies?"

"Lulu, this is Ricky, Rose and Cheyenne." I clambered back up, pointing to my siblings as I named them, and held Ricky to my side with one hand while I held out my other hand to shake David's. He looked at it for a second but took it and raised it to his lips. "Charmed. I'm David, as you probably deduced. That's Marko," He pointed to the blond who raised a hand in greeting, "Paul," He pointed to another blond who was leaning against the wall. He winked and grinned saucily when his name was brought up, "And Dwayne." David pointed to the jet black haired one, who was leaning next to Paul like he didn't have a care in the world. He nodded in acknowledgment. "Are you all new here?"

"Yeah, we just moved here last week."

"Looking for some fun?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I think we've had enough fun for one night."

David chuckled and motioned to follow him. The boys followed without question but I hesitated. I didn't want to walk out of one gang fight just to end up in another. I looked at my sisters for help and found them shrugging. They didn't see any problem with following these strange boys. Before I could say anything, Rose was pulling me along. "You need to have some fun. These guys did just save your life, the least you could do is hang out a little." She whispered while we were walking. I blushed, "I don't know what their definition of 'hang out' is, Rose. And neither do you." I hoped they couldn't hear us as we debated.

"They saved you and Ricky. They're good in my book." Cheyenne whispered, not looking at us. I gaped at her, but didn't have an argument for that. Out of all of us, Cheyenne was the best judge of character. She could look at a person and know their intentions, even their souls. I didn't know how she did it but Ma always said she had a sixth sense about that sort of thing.

Before long we stopped and I looked up, and gasped at our location. Back at Claire's house. How did they even know where we lived? I turned back to the Lost Boys, who all cackled but left, each of them winking at us before leaving. As strange as they were I felt extremely grateful towards them. They did save me from possible death, and then took us all home, without asking for anything in return. That in itself was strange.

"Oh gosh, they were so cute." Rose gushed as we collapsed on the couches. Cheyenne gave a nervous giggle and nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly with our younger sister. The image of the boys was burned into my skull, and indeed they were a pleasure to behold. Even David, who hid inside his long coat. Claire came out of her room suddenly, scaring us all, and looked at us with an eyebrow raised, "You girls look like you just saw a god and he agreed to have your babies."

* * *

Lol, I love that last line of Claire's. Makes me giggle every time I read it. You have no idea how many times i've revised this chapter xD  
(Also thank you Meg for pointing out my mistake xD Dwayne has jet black hair, not brown. My mistake ^^)

Expect the next chapter either next Sunday or next Monday :D depending on when I wanna upload it lol

R&R please, homies? :3


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sick with the flu and it seemed like a good idea to post it before the weekend, which is what i'll do from now on. People read things more on the weekend I think. Anyway, hope you enjoy this!

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Lost Boys, but I own the Lost Girls instead.**

* * *

"Got enough money for a snack?" Rose asked the next night while we were on the boardwalk again. Ricky and Cheyenne had gone off to go look for some fun rides to go on while Rose begged me to look for those boys again. I had to roll my eyes at my sister but I joined her, if only to be her chaperon. I didn't know why but I was curious about my interest in the boys, but even I couldn't really explain it. Something about them made me drawn to them, like moths to a flame. Something about them made me look past every other guy around and focus on them. I didn't think it was just their overall hotness, but something charismatic about them.

Although, and normally Cheyenne is the more observant and subtle one of us, I saw something in their eyes last night that gave me the shivers. It was when we noticed they were watching us by the merry go round. When I locked eyes with Paul, I saw hunger in his eyes. I passed it off then as just an intense stare, but now my common sense was warning me it was something different, something sinister.

Or maybe it was just an intense stare and my mind was making it out to be something different. Who was I to judge? Besides, my hand passed over my blade absently and I smiled, we could kick their asses if they tried anything anyway...probably.

Lovely that a McDonald's happened to be on the boardwalk, right next to the Frog brothers comic store too. I moseyed inside, feeling the impulse to say hi for some reason, Rose complaining behind me. "Hey boys, miss me?" I asked, placing my elbows on the counter. Edgar frowned at me and made a shoo gesture with his hands. I looked down and chuckled when I saw new comic books underneath my arms. Alan took them when I moved and spoke, "Nothing interesting yet?"

"Not unless you include you two. What's with you guys? Looking for a certain kind of strange or something?"

"You could say that," Edgar replied. I rolled my eyes. "Well you might want to get out of this store then. Cause there's a whole mess of strange outside."

"No shit."

"Did you read the comic book?"

I nodded and suddenly another comic book was thrust upon me. Another vampire comic. I suspected a trend here. Either way I took the comic, as it was free, and gestured for Rose to come to the counter. When she did the boys eyebrows shot up. I guessed it was her outfit, or the way she was walking, both made boys do strange things, even weird boys like the Frog's.

"This is my sister, Rose. Rose, that's Edgar and Alan." Both brothers just nodded at her, as she did to them, and I could feel them all appraising each other. Rose seemed to wrinkle her nose at the boys and I knew what she was thinking, too young. I covered a snicker with a cough and announced it was time to go. Before we left Rose flipped the comic book over and a phone number caught my eyes, "This your number, boys?" Edgar nodded and Alan tapped the number slightly, "If you need us. But pray that you never need us."

All I could do was blink and I felt Rose shuddering with silent laughter as we walked out. Finally we let it out in front of McDonald's. Two teenage kids gave us their phone number! Rose wondered through her giggles if their phone number was on every comic and I cackled and walked in, only to swallow my giggles when I saw who was inside.

The Lost Boys were all lounged out in one of the booths. It looked like they had finished eating already, but the management seemed too frightened to throw them out. I was almost tempted to ignore them while I walked up to the counter, but then I heard Paul, "Yo, chicks, come over here!"

Reluctantly I looked at them and threw up my pointer finger as a signal to wait a minute so I could order. They all rolled their eyes but didn't say anything else. Rose, however, felt no such need to make them wait and pranced over to their booth.

Once I ordered I made my way over, unconsciously smoothing out my long, gypsy skirt, borrowed from Rose's closet, to make myself look presentable. I was wearing sandals and for some reason my toes instantly got cold when I got in their presence. As soon as I got close enough, Paul clasped his hand around my wrist and pulled me down to sit on his lap. "Hey, how's Santa Carla treatin' ya?"

I blushed and struggled to get up but his grip was tight. Finally David barked out for him to let go, which he did with a pout, and I flew up to stand beside Rose, who was giggling. I ignored his question for the moment and crossed my arms. "Nice way to greet a lady. Anybody else want to add anything?"

It looked like Paul wanted to add something else but David glared at him, which made him pout again. Dwayne and Marko just snickered. With a huff I sat down at the table next to their booth and looked at them. Strange bunch of guys but I wondered why I only ever saw them on the boardwalk, at night. Beside me Rose took a seat with hesitation, clearly wanting to sit closer.

"You didn't answer Paul's question," David remarked after I stared at them for a minute. I was surprised he was talking to me. "Oh, it's fine. Thank you again for helping us." David nodded away my thanks, "Beach life treating you well?"

I nodded, frowning a little. "It's fine. We're getting by." Again David nodded, this time giving a little smile that he didn't think I noticed. It was gone within a second but I still saw it. The others didn't seem that interested in the conversation so I turned my attention to them. "Do you guys normally hang out around the boardwalk? Seems a little too tame."

They smirked. "We hang out other places, but the boardwalk is our main haunt I guess. It's where the best...food is." Paul cackled, drawing chuckled from the other boys, as if sharing some inside joke. There didn't seem to be a time where he wasn't amused by something. I had to like that about him, despite his other annoying tendencies. Like the way he was looking at my chest like there wasn't a shirt there. I was wearing one of Claire's corset shirts under my jacket, that I threw on without thinking about, without a bra.

With a small blush I crossed my arms over my chest. Paul stuck his tongue out and waggled it slightly, causing me to blush a deeper red. It was then that my order was rung up. I bid them a reluctant goodbye, took my food, gave the cashier a tip and a smile for having to deal with the boys, and left. Heaving a sigh outside when I realized Rose wasn't following. I headed back inside and barked for Rose to get moving. She jumped, having been mesmerized with the boys already, and shot them a smile, then finally followed me out.

"What's the rush?" Paul asked, slipping into a casual walk beside us. Marko came up on Rose's other side and his trademark chestier cat grin was back, "Yeah, why'd you ask if we hung out other places if you don't wanna hang out?"

"If we ever do we'll let you know. For now though I have to get this food to Cheyenne and Ricky." I clutched the bag tighter when Paul came up behind me to sniff. Dwayne, for once, hit Paul lightly. "Back off man, no wonder she doesn't want to hang out."

"Chill Dwayne. Lulu likes me, right Lu?"

"If you keep your eyes to yourself, sure."

"Ouch, that stings girl!"

"It's the truth, don't deny it."

"If I don't deny it do I get it?"

"Shut up, Paul."

Everyone chuckled while me and Paul argued all the way to the merry go round. Ricky was on one of the horses and Cheyenne was on a giraffe, actually smiling and laughing. Each of them was trying to push the other off but not seriously. I knew if one of them actually succeeded there would be a look of shock on their face and a lot of apologizing afterward. Cheyenne's hair was down, blowing around her face, which made her look so much younger, much more carefree. I smiled while watching them. It was nice to be getting our sister back. Rose nudged me suddenly and shifted her eyes to Dwayne in a discreet manner. I snuck a peek and raised my eyebrow. We both looked at Dwayne, who was watching Cheyenne with a very interesting look on his face. The same look Paul gave me last night, the hungry look. The kind of look that would make Cheyenne probably wet herself if he gave it to her while she was looking.

Ricky spotted us after a second and jumped off the horse to me to get his food. In his excitement he ignored the boys behind us, who looked at him with raised eyebrows. Cheyenne hopped off her giraffe and joined us, pulling her hair up while she was at it. I gave a sigh. Around others she'd revert back to her brooding self. She didn't even seem to notice Dwayne was still watching her.

"So why did you girls move here?" David asked while we were all eating. Ricky looked up at David and answered for me, "Our mom died, we moved here." That was the first time I heard him say anything about it since we arrived in Santa Carla. I patted his hand but it was Cheyenne who answered, surprising us all, "The government took all the money we got when Ma died to pay off her debts, which left us practically in the poor house. Our sister lives near the beach here and she invited us all to stay with her. So, at least we're still a family."

David nodded, something I grew accustomed to him doing, and made a gesture to his boys that meant follow. I didn't bother to get up and go with them, I knew he was talking to his boys. Rose opened her mouth for a fraction of a second before Cheyenne elbowed her gently, "Don't embarrass yourself Rose. Make them want to come back over here." I couldn't help but be surprised by her words. I always forgot she was only a year younger then me, thus she had her own share of male experiences. None of which lasted longer then a couple months mind you but still, she was her own expert on males. Rose took her advice without question, turning back to Ricky to eat their french fries.

The rev of an engine and a yell made me jump and spun around to see the Lost Boys riding up, on motorcycles. I gaped at the bikes slightly until David spoke, "Need a ride home?"

Rose spoke for all of us, "Sure! We'd love a ride, right girls?." All the while I was shaking my head, my eyes wide. Motorcycles always scared me, ever since our uncle died on one. Even if I was riding with someone I don't think i'd get over my fear long enough to enjoy the ride. Cheyenne was also staring at the bikes with apprehension. I knew she had ridden a motorcycle before but I think it was the people on the bikes she was apprehensive of.

"Come on sis, live a little. I can hold on tight. I've never been on a bike before." Ricky begged, his blue eyes shining bright. David offered Ricky a hand, which he took almost instantly, and hauled him up to sit behind him. A trickle of fear spread through me but David only moved the bike up and down the boardwalk, proving to me that it could work. Ricky was having the time of his life too.

Paul held out his hand for me but I refused to get on. "Aw come on." Paul whined. I looked at Ricky, who smiled and whooped again, then bunched up my skirt and got on the back, very slowly. The fear of being on one of these metal death traps crept up on me again while I clutched Paul around the middle for dear life. To my sisters if I got on it meant it was a done deal. Cheyenne moved slowly to get on the back of Dwayne's bike and Rose practically pounced on the back of Marko's.

"Don't worry, we don't go _too_ fast." Paul craned his neck around to smirk at me. I closed my eyes in fear when he started the bike up and clutched him tighter. Then we were off. Apparently fast was a matter of opinion.

The wind whipped at my face, so I leaned my face down to rest on Paul's back. That felt a little better. Dwayne whooped and howled from beside us, jumping over things on the boardwalk while we drove down it. Cheyenne clutching his middle in fear. David was careful while he drove Ricky down, swerving and avoiding any obstacles. Marko was bringing up the rear, speeding up as we got off the boardwalk, Rose laughing and giggling from behind him. I guess it was slightly funny to watch people jump out of the way and yell at us while we drove past them.

The same creepy feeling from last night set in when I realized I hadn't given them directions to where we lived but they were on the right path anyway. It didn't take long. Maybe ten minutes but it was better then walking I supposed. I figured i'd leave the boys in the driveway, and not invite them in, to keep Claire's house from being destroyed. Or the other, worse, option, introducing them to Claire. "Thanks for the ride boys." I said, struggling to get off. Paul helped me down and I shook out my skirt to gain some dignity, which didn't work since everyone was chuckling at my dismount anyway. Ricky had an easier time since David lifted him out of the seat and set him on the ground.

I waited for my siblings to join me before strolling up to the door. When I heard noises behind me I turned and raised an eyebrow at the boys I knew were following us, "Did you guys want something...?"

"Yeah actually. You guys don't have a curfew do you?" Paul leaned against the wall and looked at me with those gorgeous eyes. I fidgeted under his gaze. Were they going to invite us somewhere? "I don't think so..." I didn't know if they were going to invite us somewhere, but I liked staying home. The others girls could go if they wanted but i'd have to be more persuaded to go somewhere. Shaking my head I led Ricky inside, gesturing for the boys to come in if they want to. For some reason they didn't move, they just looked at the floor of my doorway.

"You coming in or...?"

"Are you inviting us?" David asked finally.

"Sure? You're invited, come in if you want." I was confused but I didn't think about it. Ricky ran into the kitchen, to get something to drink, and I followed, intent on getting drinks for everyone else. Claire seemed to keep her selection of beer handy, thankfully. David and Dwayne flopped down on the couch, Rose and Cheyenne taking the other one, while Paul and Marko wandered around. They seemed as comfortable here as they did at McDonald's. Ricky tapped Paul's shoulder and led him out to the balcony while I sat on one of the chairs to observe.

Dwayne was definitely the quietest one and I had to wonder what he was thinking. He was obviously of Native American decent but he dressed differently, in his leather jacket with nothing underneath. He had a strange necklace on that I didn't want to think was skulls but it appeared to be. He took a swig of his drink and looked at Cheyenne stealthily. I snuck a look at my sister and found she had in fact noticed his stare, and was blushing and fidgeting with her Walkman.

David wore all black that clashed against his platinum hair. Something about his just seemed to scream dangerous at me, but I found him nice enough. He had a secret though, I could tell. I just didn't know what it was. He always looked smug about something, like he was better then everyone around him. His look only ever softened when he looked at his friends.

Marko looked to be the youngest, probably a year or two younger then me, but everything about him seemed older and wiser. His eyes were calculating and always moving around. He chewed his nail a lot and I found that endearing, as I did the same thing when I didn't have anything else to do with my hands. He too looked like he was keeping a secret, but I couldn't figure out what it was. After a minute of wandering he sat next to Rose and propped an arm around her shoulders, something she enjoyed immensely.

I had to crane my neck to see Paul, the one who reminded me the most of my little brother. No wonder they seemed to get along. He was always wired up and hyper and laughing about something and it was cute. He was also probably the second best looking guy in the group too, with his mesh shirt, tight pants and gorgeous blond hair. Definitely rock star.

I noticed Paul looking at himself in the mirror that sat above one of the tables a lot. Vanity, maybe? But no, it looked more like he was looking at himself as if he hadn't seen himself in years. Touching his hair, looking at his own eyes, even twisting to the side to look at his profile. I giggled, drawing the other boys to notice what Paul was doing. David rolled his eyes but Marko and Dwayne got up to join Paul, looking at their reflections with interest as well. I could only imagine what they were doing.

"So, feel like going out?" David pressed. I locked eyes with him and shrugged. I barely knew them I had this feeling in the back of my head that I could trust them, that they wouldn't hurt me, despite the way they looked. Besides, if they didn't care or wanted me hurt they wouldn't have saved me from Joel.

Rose was begging silently with her hands folded, like she was praying, Cheyenne looked only slightly interested in going but I saw in her eyes that this could be her chance to heal, I looked back out to the balcony and saw Ricky looking at me with a pleading expression. Paul had joined him again and was trying to mimic his expression but he only ended up looking naughty, which made me giggle and nod, "All right, fine. Where are we going?"

"No where, not with these boys." I heard Claire growl from the staircase. We all looked and saw her standing with her fists clenched on the railing, glaring daggers at the boys we had invited in. "What's your problem?" Rose asked, not venomously but curiously. Claire only pushed herself off the rail to stalk down to where we were all sitting, pointing a finger at the boys, who all looked slightly confused, "I know you punks take girls all the time to god knows where and do god knows what to them, and no one ever sees them again! Well you are _not_ getting my sisters, so get the hell out of my house."

Her words stunned me. This was the angry side of Claire that we hardly ever saw, but she was never mad for no reason. I saw Rose open and close her mouth repeatedly before shooting out of Marko's half-embrace to stand beside Claire, who wrapped an arm around her and glared at the boys. Could it be true? I looked at David, who was watching Claire with such intensity that for a second I thought she would burst into flames.

"They saved Ricky and Lulu from a gang of muggers," Cheyenne spoke up in her quiet voice. Claire's head shot around to look at our sister, who raised her head to look back hard. "Rick and Lu would've died if they hadn't intervened. I don't know what rumors you've heard about them...but I trust them, for now." With that she put her head back down to stare at her hands, but not before shooting a glance at Dwayne. This was all confusing me.

"Yeah, chill out girl. We're cool." Paul chuckled from the balcony. Claire simmered at him, glaring at each one in turn. David, who up until then was watching her as hard as she was glaring at him, stood up and brushed himself off. "You're welcome to join us...Claire is it?"

"I'm not going anywhere with you! Neither are my sisters." She spoke mainly to Cheyenne, who shrugged. I figured it was time for me to speak up, "Claire, we hung out with these boys last night." My tone tried to assure her there was no danger, but in the back of my mind I still wasn't sure. Claire didn't lie about such things, especially when it came to her family. But then, would she lie to protect her family? "Come on Claire, you need to live a little anyway." I added, standing up and going over to Ricky and Paul.

I felt Claire's glare on my back but I didn't look at her. Behind me I heard Claire scoff and head upstairs. We all stood there for a minute, not sure what we were doing, until she came back down with her jacket. "If you people even look at me or my sisters wrong i'll slice you open." She snarled, grabbing Rose's arm and Cheyenne's hand while we walked out the door. I saw David take note of her knife holster and he smiled.

Paul drove me on the back of his bike as we rode through woods and under bridges. At first no one knew where to put Ricky, until Rose convinced everyone she and Ricky would be small enough to fit behind Marko. Claire rode with David, something I could see she did not enjoy at all. I didn't ask where we were going, since whenever I did they'd laugh and tell me it was a surprise. Bloody annoying bikers. It seemed we were speeding up, since all I could see were distant blurs and shapes as we drove by them. I couldn't even fathom how they could drive like this and know where they were going, or not crash for that matter.

Soon we were being covered by fog. I saw a light shining in the distance, and Paul shouted that it was a lighthouse. We were back at the beach? We drove down a pathway that seemed to lead to the entrance of a cave. A "Do not enter - Dangerous" sign blocked our path but the boys just went behind it, guiding us carefully so we wouldn't fall. I took a look around and gasped when we hit our apparent destination. It looked like the lobby of a hotel, only slightly sideways. There was a fountain, an elevator, even a checkout desk.

"Like it?" David asked, looking around with a content look.

"It's cool. What is this place?" Rose gasped, gazing around.

"This used to be the hottest resort in Santa Carla about eighty-five years ago. But they built it on the fault. So, in 1906, when the big one hit San Fransisco," He slapped his hands together and made me jump, "The ground opened up, and this place took a header right into the crack. And now it's ours."

I looked around in appreciation. It did look pretty cool. There were a couple couches here and there, a wheelchair, which David sat in for some reason, and even some music playing in the background, which Paul seemed to control. "Marko, food." He barked. Marko nodded and disappeared. Cheyenne sat next to Dwayne on the couch while Paul grabbed said boom box and jumped onto the fountain. Ricky jumped up with him and they started dancing around to the rock music. Rose, Claire and I just stood, feeling slightly out of place.

David pulled a pack of cigarettes out and held it out for everyone. I grimaced and declined. "Come on, it won't kill you." David pressed. I narrowed my eyes and declined again. I could feel Claire's glare on the platinum blond again. I would drink, but I did not smoke, nor did I want to smoke. And no one would change my mind about that. David's eyes flashed for a second but then he shrugged and gave the pack to Dwayne, who passed one to Cheyenne. I heard Paul singing 'Welcome to the Jungle', not very badly I might add, and sang along quietly, smiling when Paul noticed and grinned at me. I wanted to sing louder but I was struck by a bout of shyness. Here I was in a cave, with four guys that I really knew nothing about, in a little corset shirt and a thin skirt. It was even more embarrassing that the guys were all hot. Beside me I felt Rose shiver and knew she felt the same. Claire didn't ever appear to be shy, she just looked annoyed.

"Ah Chinese, good Marko. Good choice." I heard David say. I wondered if they lived here, or just hung out here. Marko handed us a couple cartons of rice, some forks and a couple beers, which we took gratefully. We always loved Chinese food. Not rice particularly but I wasn't about to complain or seem ungrateful. Guests didn't argue with what the hosts were eating, I was always taught that. My manners also prevented me from eating until everyone else started. Guests never eat before their hosts.

Finally I sat, lounged back against the shattered chandelier on the fountain and closed my eyes slightly, listening to the radio and Paul shifting his feet and dancing beside me. Despite my shyness I liked it here. It felt...right. I was comfortable. I opened my eyes only briefly to see Rose sitting on Marko's lap, eating her food and talking with him. They seemed to be having a good conversation too. Ricky was on the fountain, talking music or some sort of fad with Paul, and having a good time. Cheyenne and Dwayne were eating silently, both look at each other every couple seconds. Claire sat in an empty chair and stabbed her food with her fork while she ate, drawing a chuckle from David.

I felt strange after staying there for a while. Like I was in a dream but knew it was reality. The boys eventually got to dancing us around, twirling us while we laughed to the music on the radio. Maybe I was drunk. I heard 'Like a Virgin' come on the radio and that made me dance more. Paul kept twirling me around on the fountain, telling me I was a great partner. I looked around for Ricky and saw he was passed out on the couch, snoring like a lawn mower. Oh yeah, I was drunk. That would explain why everything looked slightly blurry at the edges. After ages of dancing I sank down on the fountain and closed my eyes, now very very tired. I felt Paul flop next to me and I smiled, leaning against his chest to possibly sleep. I heard a chuckle from above me and didn't think anything of it, until I felt him nip my neck with his mouth.

I squirmed and blushed, not really sure if I wanted him to stop or not. I guess to him, if you don't say no then it's an automatic yes. He pressed his lips against my neck repeatedly and I felt his teeth come out to bite a little. Each bite sent a pleasure and a thrill, like nothing i'd ever felt, through me. Maybe I was still hazy from drinking but I tilted my neck and didn't mind at all when I felt him bite down harder. It didn't hurt, oddly enough. He growled from deep within his chest and this time when he bit down, it hurt like hell. I yelped, not caring who I disrupted, and jumped, but he wouldn't let me out of his arms, his mouth still clamped to my neck. I started to get light headed as I felt something being released into my blood, but at the same time my blood was being taken away. Before I descended into darkness I heard them all laugh and howl again.

* * *

I'm evil, and they've been bitten -gasp-

R&R to make me smile in my time of sickness? :)


	4. Chapter 4

Next chapter, yay!

Not much to say about this chapter, except enjoy!

Also, does anyone notice that after you get sick in the winter the rest of the winter until Summer you still feel sick? I despise the cold xD

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the real Lost Boys, blah blah blah...

* * *

**

"Lulu?"

Ricky's voice shook me out of the blackness of sleep. I didn't dream of anything but deep chuckles and warmth, which left me puzzled. Usually I dreamed a little more vividly then that. But I had more pressing matters to deal with, like how bright the god damn sun was. I groaned, my eyes hurting from the exposure, and asked Ricky to get me my sunglasses that were in my jacket pocket. Damn hangovers. Ricky handed me my glasses and sat on my bed. "Feeling better?"

"Eh?" My mouth wouldn't form words at the moment, something Ricky seemed to expect.

"David took us home last night I guess, I don't remember, but everyone's been hungover all morning." I looked around and indeed we were back at Claire's house. Did I fall asleep at the cave? I couldn't remember anything after the Chinese food. I groaned suddenly, having to sit up with a hangover did that to a person, and asked if the others were awake. He nodded and said they were down in the kitchen. Wonderful, a group hangover. Those were always so much fun.

Before going to the kitchen I walked past a mirror in the hallway and cringed. I looked like crap. I took my glasses off and squinted. Yep, definitely looked hungover. Sticking out my tongue in displeasure I walked into the kitchen and saw Rose resting her head on the table. Cheyenne was next to her, sunglasses on and looking extremely annoyed. I'm guessing her Walkman didn't exactly make her feel good at the moment. Claire was probably still sleeping.

"Morning girls." I grumbled, taking the seat on the other side of Rose. "What's so good about it?" Was what I got as a reply. My head was pounding again but that was only because of some strange pounding sound that I couldn't figure out where it was coming from. "Do...you guys hear a pounding?" I asked, looking around me to locate the source of the noise. Ricky looked up from his cereal and shook his head, confused.

"Yeah, it's been going off in my head for the past hour." Rose wailed, clutching her head. Cheyenne only nodded and put a couple fingers to her temple. I didn't know what the noise was but it was growing fainter, so I shrugged it off as a hangover headache. Ricky knew none of us would go to the comic book store with him, so he asked me if he could take his bike down. I didn't see any harm in that. He had his knife, he knew who to avoid, and it was just down at the beach, so I nodded. By popular vote none of the rest of us decided to go out, none of us having the energy to make it past the living room now. Rose passed out on the love seat, sprawled all over it, so Cheyenne and me took the couch.

Claire came down after an hour, looking slightly less crappy then us but still hungover. "That's the last time I eat anything from them." She snapped, falling on the couch to lay on our laps. She was thin enough so she wasn't heavy against my legs, but now I couldn't get up. We stayed like that, watching TV with the sound turned down, pretty much all day.

Ricky came back after night had fallen and I was feeling much better by the time he came home. In fact all of our hangovers had ended as soon as the sun went down, oddly enough. Rose woke up from her sleep the second the sun passed down below the water outside, her eyes wide and alert. Claire got off of us and stretched while me and Cheyenne ventured into the kitchen to get something to eat. I poured myself more juice and took a sip, sifting through a fashion magazine Ricky brought back for me. As soon as the liquid hit my lips my stomach turned and pain shot up throughout my body. I gasped and clutched my stomach, falling to the ground with a thud. Cheyenne gave a little yelp and fell down too. From what I could see she was clutching her stomach too. Whimpering a little I tried to focus on getting some pain medicine. When I stood up the pain got larger and my knees buckled, sending me to the ground again with a groan. The room was spinning, my stomach was clenching, I could hear my heart pounding in my head, and all around me groans and moans were sounding off, along with Ricky's questions in high falsetto. They seemed to echo off the very walls. It was all too confusing.

After what felt like an hour the pain subsided, leaving me with a strange craving and tears in my eyes. I could smell something but I couldn't figure out what the smell was. It seemed like every pore in my body was screaming for whatever was making the scent though. I ignored it for the moment and looked at my sister, who had stopped flinching and gasping. Her eyes were closed, giving me the impression that she passed out. But no, as soon as I stood up, rather shakily, her eyes shot open and she gasped again.

"What the hell was that?" I heard Rose moan from in the living room. Cheyenne and I stumbled back into the living room to find Rose had fallen off the love seat and Claire was out cold from her spot in front of the couch. Ricky was hovering over her, shaking her shoulders a little. Her breathing was coming out in shallow gasps, and I went to her with concern. "Claire?" I uncurled her to see her pain hadn't subsided yet. It was slightly off from ours but after about ten seconds her breathing slowed and her eyes focused on me. "Lulu...? Shit, what the hell just happened?"

I shrugged, not having an answer, but my mind flew to Ricky. He looked fine, albeit a bit pale and shaky from us having some sort of group seizure. Then I smelled it again. It was coming from Ricky, who saw me staring at him and moved back. I blinked and moved backwards at the same time but some sort of inner beast was screaming at me to pounce. I tried to locate the scent and I was floored to find out it was Ricky's blood. I could hear his heart beating in perfect rhythm and it sent a shock wave through my body. His blood sang to me, begging me to taste it, all the while I felt my teeth grow ever so slightly somehow. Everything in my screamed at me to pounce, to rip, to feed, to kill.

I couldn't. I went against my instincts and the beast inside and turned around, away from Ricky. I almost ran into Cheyenne while I dashed into the kitchen and clutched the table for support. "Lu? What's wrong?" I heard Cheyenne come beside me, and felt her touching my face to see if I had a fever, but I flinched away from her. I couldn't let her see my face. Without saying a word I ran out the back door.

Outside I could breath easier. Nothing called to me. The night air was actually warm and inviting. I took a deep breath and started walking towards the boardwalk. For some reason I was comforted in the fact that it was dark. No one would bother me I knew, and there was no sun to annoy me and nobody to keep myself from attacking. Why did I want to attack Ricky anyway? He was my baby brother, what possible reason would my body have to want me to attack him?

Oddly enough the ground felt cold while I walked on it, barefoot since I was in too much of a hurry to grab my shoes, but the wind seemed warmer. The night seemed calmer then it usually did. Letting out a sigh I kept walking down the road, then I heard shuffling behind me. Rose and Cheyenne had followed me out, Claire apparently staying behind so she could watch Ricky, or maybe it was the other way around. They were worried about me I knew but I was more concerned for their safety then I was for mine.

"Did you feel...different after we had that pain in our stomachs?" I asked quietly, not really looking where I was walking, instead looking at the sky, filled with stars. Rose handed me my knife that I forgot and I pocketed it, feeding off the false security it gave me.

"Yeah, I felt...weird. I heard that pounding again only louder." She replied, shrugging. Cheyenne nodded, "Smelled something too. Whatever that smell was I sure wanted more of it, but I still dunno what it was."

_Blood._ I didn't want to tell them that. Cheyenne had enough to deal with right now, and Rose was just too happy to be burdened by the fact that she wanted to drinking someone's blood. When we got to the boardwalk I wasn't even tired. We had walked probably twenty minutes, going at a snails pace, but my legs still felt like I just started walking. I had to find the Lost Boys, maybe they'd give me an explanation. On the way down to the beach I caught a look at the Frog Brother's comic store. Briefly I wondered how they were, until something stopped me and all the air in my lungs was released. Vampire...they gave me that comic about vampires, and it all made sense to what was going on with me, with us. I looked up at the shop in horror and backed away, as quick as I could. I craved Ricky's blood, that's why I wanted to attack him earlier. Rose and Cheyenne gave me a startled look and followed me hurriedly when I ran away.

I stopped outside of the merry go round and crumpled onto the bench, sobbing into my hands. How did this even happen? And what would happen now? I didn't know how to be a vampire, nor did I want to be one. I don't know how long my resolve would hold out. I didn't know where Rose or Cheyenne were, but it appeared I had lost them. Shit, now I had to go find them and tell them what we were. Suddenly a hand on my shoulder made me shriek and jump off the bench. I spun around and saw Dwayne holding his hands up and looking at me. With a sniff I brushed the tears out of my eyes and looked away, "Hi Dwayne. Where's everyone else?"

"Around. What's wrong with you?" I felt him step closer and sit us both on the bench. I sighed, ready to tell him, because I mean he was a strange person, maybe he'd believe me, when my newly acquired senses sniffed out something odd. He didn't have any blood that called to me. His blood was just that, blood. I didn't crave it or smell it for that matter. With him looking at me with raised eyebrows I sniffed his neck, then sniffed my own wrist. Neither the two called to me. They were...the same.

My eyes widened and I jumped off the bench, flipping out my switchblade in defense, even though my rationality was telling me it would do no good against him. Realization seemed to dawn on his face and he gave me a look. A look that said, _please, as if you can actually get away_. I bumped into somebody while I backed up and that someone slung their arms around my waist and took the hand that held my knife. I didn't even have to look up to know it was Paul. I cringed and looked around and there they were, Marko and David. Emerging from some unknown shadow with the grace only they could have, each of them holding my sisters gently by the arm.

"What a pleasant surprise. Where's Ricky and your other charming sister?" David asked, giving me another smug look. Anger took over and I snarled at him, fighting Paul's grip, surprisingly strong, to attack their stupid leader. "You bastard," I spat, raising eyebrows from the group, "How dare you turn us into something we don't want to be! The least you could've done was give us a warning! Something to let me know that by the next day we would want to rip our baby brother to shreds and drink his god damned blood!" I heard Rose and Cheyenne gasp at the new information, but my eyes were focused on the platinum blond in front of me.

"Oooh, she catches on quick." I heard Paul chuckle from above me. With a growl I flipped my blade around and cut him in the stomach, causing him to laugh and gasp in surprise, but he held tighter. "Feisty too, I like that."

David seemed to contemplate my words for a moment, before he motioned for everyone to follow him. We had no choice, seeing as how the boys kept a firm grip on all of us, David having given Cheyenne over to Dwayne. Their fearless leader took us to their bikes, where he looked at me. "You have to come with us, now. We're not going to waste time dawdling with your four, there's something you'll want to see."

"Can't. As thrilling as your offer is, Ricky and Claire are still waiting for us to get back." I snapped, ignoring the shiver I got when Paul let go of me to straddle his bike, blood dripping from his mesh shirt. Rose and Cheyenne hadn't said a word so far, but they were both holding their own blades casually, waiting to see if we could do anything. Lesser people had been fooled by their oh so casual stance though. I knew that at the first sign I gave them they would slice open a neck faster then you could blink. My mind told me they probably weren't fast enough to fool a vampire however. I crossed my arms and stood there, daring any of the vampires to say a word. David looked at Dwayne, who nodded and took off on his bike. I followed him with my eyes for a second then looked back at the others, "May we go home then? Since I don't plan on spending my night with a bunch of blood sucking assholes who fed me and my sisters poison."

"Language, Lu, language." Paul cackled, drumming an invisible beat on his handlebars again. I stared at him, didn't he even feel that cut? It was shallow yes but it was still bleeding. My nose twitched at the scent. It smelled more satisfactory then Dwayne's, like it was calling to me. It smelled good. I stood there, not knowing what to do or if I could go, for ages. Everyone else seemed content to just sit in silence. Marko was patting Rose's leg good naturedly, trying to re-assure her I guess and Paul looked at me with a sneaky grin, like he wanted to eat me. I would not be surprised at all if he did. David had a hold of Cheyenne again, who was blinking up at him with concealed fear. Finally their eyes shifted when Dwayne came back, "Let me go you beach tanned ass!" My eyes widened at the voice. Claire was clutched between him and the handlebars, swearing and squirming to get free. "You abducted my sister? What the hell? What did you do with Ricky?!"

"I told Dwayne to take little Ricky to our place. He's safer there anyway." David stated, revving up his bike now. My jaw dropped and I looked at him incredulously. Claire was deposited on the back of David's bike, something she swore loudly at, while Cheyenne was traded to Dwayne, who wrapped an arm around her and placed her in front of him, much to her chagrin. Paul patted the spot behind him on his bike, giving me a wink while he did. I snarled but sat behind him anyway, wrapping my arms around him hesitantly. If they were going to kidnap my sisters I had no choice but to follow.

Without a word everyone drove off, Paul howling again, causing me to feel the vibrations in his stomach when he did so, and Claire shouting swear words, but otherwise everyone was silent while we drove to an unknown destination. I watched everything drive by in shock. Yesterday it all looked like a blur, not everything was going by in slow motion. I could see everything while Paul drove by it. Now I understood how they never crashed, they could see everything. Without realizing it my fingers started twisting around themselves, something I do when I get nervous or frightened, and I felt Paul purr from his stomach, his blood dripping onto my fingers slowly. My fingers halted immediately and I blushed and wiped the blood off on his pants, not caring that it was red against white.

We stopped below a hill with a tree, over looking the dip below it that was obviously the beach. I saw a firelight glowing ominously from the other side of the hill, making me weary of what we were doing. The boys dismounted and ran over to the tree, each of them taking up a position in it, watching whatever was on the other side of the hill with intent interest. We stayed back, sitting on the boys motorcycles uncomfortably, Claire simmering still.

"Come here girls. You won't want to miss this." David commanded. I glared at him but something in me pulled me toward them, heeding his order. The others followed suit, and I stood on a branch in between Marko and Paul. Below us a group of drunk surfers were having a beach party. A huge bonfire sat in the middle, which explained the glow of fire I saw before. I pursed my lips and looked at David, "And we're here because...?"

"Initiations over girls, time to join the club." All the boys cackled and suddenly I saw all their faces in perfect clarity. Their teeth grew into fangs and their faces got sharper, their eyes red and orange, their fingernails grown into claw like talons. Vampires. I swallowed my scream and looked up at Marko, who grinned back with his teeth. Paul winked at me when I looked at him and Dwayne just laughed. Rose really did scream. Revulsion rose in my throat and I felt like throwing up, but they weren't done there. In a blink of an eye they ascended on the surfers. I closed my eyes and looked away, shielding Rose's eyes while I was at it, but we could still hear the screams. The terrible, soul shattering, screams. And their laughter, and cheers, above it all.

The smell of blood was in the air, and it took all my self restraint not to look, to keep Rose from looking. If we looked, we were done. I wouldn't kill someone, no matter how hungry I was. It was murder. With a scream I threw myself and Rose out of the tree and ran back to their motorcycles. Claire had Cheyenne in her grasp and was following me, gasping and crying. I collapsed on one of the bikes, my mind didn't make out who's, and heaved a breath, trying to forget the screams. The smell was still there, surrounding me and covering me until I couldn't breath. I felt my fangs grow but I refused to go back to the tree. I'd just have to live with the smell.

It lasted only a few minutes but we were ages scarred. I couldn't hear anymore screams but I could still hear their howling and laughing. I could hear Cheyenne gasping for breath like she was hyperventilating and Claire trying to calm her in vain. Rose was sobbing and shuddering on my shoulder, mumbling about monsters and blood. I didn't know how they could kill that easily and enjoy it. Was that our destiny? Were we too going to kill and like it? Were we to become murderers? Steeling my eyes I resolved not to. I couldn't. I had morals, I had humanity. My eyes softened when I looked at my sisters. Or at least, I wouldn't let them.

I saw movement on the top of the hill and jumped off the bike, holding Rose slightly behind me. They strolled up, panting and grinning, their clothes torn and their hair messed up, but they looked satisfied. More then satisfied, they looked like they wanted to do it again, and inadvertently I thought they'd look the same after sex, which made me ashamed to even think about. The smell of blood came with them, making my stomach lurch in a pleasant way, making my shame deeper. I did take notice that Paul's wound had healed now. David was the first to speak, "You never grow old. And you never die." He paused and I felt a tear run down my cheek, "But you must feed." I closed my eyes and sobbed, trying to ignore their cackling. I couldn't become that.

To my surprise no one pried me away from my sister and I was free to cry with her. I didn't know how long I was crying but they stayed in the tree and let us all let it out. I didn't care where they were, they could go to hell for all I cared. Sniffling I brushed the remaining tears out of my eyes and saw they were all in the tree again, talking softly. Bastards.

"Better?" I asked Rose after a second. I looked at her again. Her shoulder racking sobs had subsided and her face was blotchy, but her eyes looked slightly empty. She was peering out into the darkness, obviously trying to figure out the whole situation. I looked to the side and saw Claire giving Cheyenne little pats on the back and comforting noises. Cheyenne was still crying softly, burying her face into our eldest sisters shirt. "Take me home please." Rose whispered.

"You have to feed sometime," David spoke loudly, hearing my request. "Otherwise you'll starve yourselves out."

"Then we'll die." I snarled, getting on the back of Paul's bike. In a second David was beside us, staring at me hard. "You won't die. You'll starve until finally the urge to feed will be too much. You feel that beast inside you, demanding you feed? It will get out of control and kill anyone around you, regardless of who it is. Do you really want to murder your little brother?"

I glared at him, not trusting his words. None of us would ever kill Ricky. I had enough self control and i'm sure my sisters did too. Even so, i'd have the Frog Brothers stake us before we ever attacked anyone. I flipped him off and turned my head so I wouldn't see him. Lucky me, Dwayne was on the other side of the bike already, smirking down at me like I was the troublemaker of the group. He had already wrenched Cheyenne from Claire's grasp and I saw her sniffling from behind him. Snarling I flipped him off too. I could only look in front of me, where Paul was now sitting.

"Take us home, _please_." I asked in my most pleading voice. Paul looked pained, something I never saw on his face before, and looked at David. After a second more of staring at me I felt David's eyes shift off of me, presumably to Paul. When I heard the motorcycle starting I figured David gave Paul permission. I called him all manner of names in my head and refused to look at any of them as we drove off.

* * *

Hm, seems a tad rushed, but i'm much too lazy to revise it a million times more. Lemme know what you guys think, meaning Read and Review, please!


	5. Chapter 5

-pushes a button that plays the McDonald's theme song- I'm lovin' it! 8D

I've been seriously obsessed with the Breakfast Club lately xD Just watched it for the first time a few days ago and I can't stop loving it! It's an awesome movie! Also i've been watching Back to the Future a lot -nod- Basically anything 80's. Now I must go watch Halloween for the first time rofl, i'm so lame for not watching these movies before xD

This story is so much fun. I'm almost sorry it's going by so fast D: no need to fret though, it's not ending for a long while yet.

**Disclaimer: You know what i'm about to say. I don't own the Lost Boys D:

* * *

**

I looked up when we stopped and gasped. We were back at the cave. Paul got off before me and held out his hand for me, which I smacked away and jumped off. I backed up slightly, eyes shifting between all of them, before I broke into a sprint, running away from them. Suddenly a hand gripped mine and spun me around with such force that I almost fell over. It was David, and he wasn't happy at all, and he had a grip on Claire's arm, "Don't be stupid, Lulu. You can't run, and you know you won't be able to resist forever, and what happens when you can't contain it anymore?"

Growling I snatched my arm back, "I'd stake myself before that ever happens."

"You won't, you can't stake yourself, Lu."

"Then i'll have a couple vampire hunters I know do it for me." Ok so that was a bluff. I didn't want to die so I would never go have Edgar and Alan kill me, but he didn't need to know that. Nevertheless, David snarled at the mention of vampire hunters. We glared at each other, neither of us wavering, until Dwayne spoke up behind us, "Give her some time to think it over. They'll all see reason after a couple days."

My eyes shifted to him but he was leaning against his bike, with his normal bored expression, keeping Cheyenne close to his side. She was trying to pull away slightly, but he held firm. I wondered how he became one of them. Did he want to? Did any of them want to? Did they have a choice? They all seemed pretty at ease with their situations but there had to be doubts in their minds sometimes, right? Did they have any shred of humanity left? I shifted my eyes back to David and saw him watching me with softened eyes, "You know you don't want to hurt Ricky. But if you wait long enough, you won't be able to control yourself."

With that David dragged both me and Claire to the cave, threatening to literally pick us up and throw us into the cave if we didn't co-operate, and left us in the lobby while they went out, probably to eat or scope out their victims for tomorrow night. Before he left, Paul twirled me around so I was facing him and smiled at me, "It'll be great girl! Party all night, sleep all day. What more do you want?" I watched him leave with a bitter smile. "Humanity." I whispered when I thought he had gone.

Rose burst into tears when they left, drawing her legs up to her chest and burying her face into her knees. We all crowded around her and started crying, much to my own dismay. I hated crying but the tears behind my eyes couldn't be held in any longer. We were all prisoners, and we knew it. I was just glad Claire didn't saw I told you so. Carefully we hoisted Rose off the floor and carried her to the bed they had rigged up. Ricky was already asleep on the other side and Cheyenne climbed in to be in between them.

Claire and I sat on the couches to think. What other choices did we have? The Frog Brothers could stake us, or kill David. Becoming a full vampire wasn't even an option I was going to think about. Either I died, or he died. What would happen to the other boys, though, if David died? Would they die too, or would they go back to being human? They weren't half-vampires like me, they were full fledged. The stupid comic book they gave me didn't say anything about full fledged vampires. And, if we all died, who would take care of Ricky? He had no one else. I didn't trust the boys to raise him, knowing them they'd make him a damn vampire.

I laid down to get some sleep for a few hours, then woke up when I heard the sound of someone flying into the room. I froze, not knowing how to proceed, but not being able to look back to see who it was out of fear. I didn't think David would hurt me, but I wouldn't put it past him to scare me into joining them. I almost exploded from anticipation, until a voice whispered in the dark, "Chill out, Lu, I can smell your fear from here." It was Paul. I breathed a sigh of relief and spun around to see him on top of the fountain again, looking at me casually. "Done feeding?" I asked, adding a bitter emphasize on feeding. Beside me Claire was fast asleep on the other couch, not even noticing us.

He shrugged and moved around the fountain, looking up at me sometimes then back down at the cigarette in his hand. I watched him without stopping him. You'd never guess he was a vampire, he didn't look the part at all. He had that rock star edge that made you think he was an aspiring singer or something, but he did have that certain punk attitude about him that I guess David saw too. "What were you like, before?" I whispered, flinching when the question came out. My mouth wasn't listening to my brain, which told me not to speak. Paul looked at me and shrugged again, "I don't really remember. After a while you just sorta forget things, ya know? I know that I went out to eat one night by myself and met David. That's pretty much it."

I got up to follow him around the fountain, stepping over the chandelier while I went, and he went on, "It's not all that bad. We all joined the pack 'cause we weren't happy with our lives. Now, we have a better life. Better family too."

"A better life?" I backed up out of his reach and stared at him. "So murder is an alternative if I don't like my life? And a better family? Those guys are insane! How can you possibly think they're-"

"Don't insult my pack Lucy," Paul growled all of a sudden, halting my speech. His eyes were getting slightly amber so I shut my mouth with a pout. He ran a hand through his hair and jumped onto the couch I was just on to lay on it, "David, Dwayne and Marko are my brothers. They protect me when I need it and they're always there. I may not go through what I used to go through but shit, I know they're there for me. They care. They don't show it all the time but once you're in the pack you'll understand."

"I'm not going to be in the pack. I don't want to be this." I mumbled. He chuckled but didn't say anything else. In our silence we took to looking at each other then we thought the other wasn't looking. It worked, for about five seconds, until Paul just held my gaze. A blush ran up my body when I could see him properly and I began to feel slightly uncomfortable. I had a vampire, a very good looking vampire at that, laying in front of me with what I knew was an on purpose come-hither-look, looking at me like I was on the menu, and all I did was blush. And god damn if he didn't smell good. His blood called to me, not as harshly as Ricky's or any other humans but more so then any other vampire in the group. I tried not to be affected by his vampire magic, I tried to tell myself I hated him, I tried to tell myself he was a dangerous killer, but when he sat up I walked over and sat next to him. Resistance was futile. The cynical voice in the back of my head told me he was using some sort of seducing magic, but I shut it up.

He raised a hand and brushed the hair out of my eyes, grinning when he did. His hand was so cold that I shivered but I couldn't help lean into it. I felt his fingertips running down my cheek, down my neck, until they stopped at my waist, but I was looking in his eyes. Such beautiful eyes. Tinted with amber on the edges, a warning sign my brain refused to acknowledge, but blue everywhere else. As beautiful as the ocean and as dangerous.

His lips touched mine very briefly, just to test what would happen. Neither of us spontaneously combusted, which I took as a good sign, so he brushed our lips together again. Again I shivered, but I couldn't tell if it was from his lips being so cold or just his lips in general. Whatever it was I wanted more. Scooting a little closer I pressed our lips together, firmly. He smiled into the kiss and brought his other hand up to rest in my hair. My own hands explored their way up his neck and down his chest. The mesh shirt he wore was soft and new. Vaguely I wondered how many he had. He nipped my bottom lip a little and I saw what his intentions were. I opened my mouth a little and a tiny moan escaped me.

We moved together, him pushing me back slightly and me pulling him down with me, until he was laying on top of me. I didn't have time to feel awkward. My blood was racing and I knew he could smell it, because I could smell his. I could tell because his eyes turned just a tad more amber and his fingernails lightly grazed my back, arching me up into him. I heard a hiss but I wasn't sure if it was him or me. I pulled him down to my mouth again threw his jacket to the ground, lightly touching his arms when they were exposed. I didn't know when the last time he had his jacket off was but by the look on his face I assumed it was quite a while. Smiling I kissed him again and tried to assure him that I liked what I saw.

I moved to take my shirt off but he stopped me, panting slightly but giving me a grin. He nipped at my neck, making me twitch, and his hands were traveling up to pull my shirt off. Damn stubborn male, he wanted to be the one to take my shirt off. While we kissed his eyes had gone from being amber tinted when I took his jacket off to being red when he lifted my shirt high enough to see my bra. I heard a deep growl and was surprised to find it coming from him. I honestly didn't think that low of a sound could come out of him.

"Yo, Paul!" Both of us gave a squawk of surprise and fell off the couch in surprise. Marko sat on the fountain, watching us and grinning, and Dwayne looked at us with a raised eyebrow from beside the opening where they disappeared, leaning against the wall with a smirk. Claire shot up from where she was sleeping and looked around. I blinked, then realized Paul was still on top of me and we were on the floor. Paul got over the shock in like, a second. His eyes narrowed and with a growl he got off of me. "We should come home early more often if this is what we find." Marko laughed and got tackled by Paul, who playfully engaged him in a tussle. I was still in a momentary state of shock but it wore off like Paul's and I was pissed. How dare Paul try and do _that _after the day of hell he put me and my sisters through. I couldn't look at Claire, afraid I would find disappointment in her eyes. Instead I stalked back to the bed and slide in beside Rose.

"Nope, sorry girl," Paul said grabbing me by my waist and pulling me back. I yelped and smacked him on the arms while he put me down. "We have our own sleeping areas, which you girls will be joining us in." The last part sent a shiver up and down my spine, but it wasn't of pleasure. It was of fear. What did they expect us to do in their rooms? I sincerely hoped the answer was sleep.

Eventually David came strolling into the cave, only sparing me and Paul a glance while he grabbed Claire, who yelled and swore some more, and stalked to the back, through a hole I hadn't noticed before. Dwayne, Paul and Marko looked at each other and I felt Paul shifting so he could follow. Then I felt it, the sun was coming up soon. My strength was wearing down slightly, and I could only imagine what it was doing to them. Dwayne picked up a sleeping Cheyenne carefully and cradled her while he walked inside the hole. I was aware of Marko taking Rose the same way but my mind was focused on Ricky. What would he think when he woke up alone?

Paul didn't give me a chance to think about it. He pulled me along through the hole, chattering about how 'cool' his room was, until we hit a hallway with a door that had a poster on it. I could only assume it was Paul's room. His room was decorated with guitars, drums, keyboards, and all kinds of other musical instruments lying around and posters everywhere. I looked at one of the posters and raised my eyebrows. He was on the front of it, apparently in a bad called, "R0CK". Terribly un-clever name but I was more shocked that he actually had a life before being a vampire. I looked at him to ask about it but found him already laying down, fully clothed. After a second he patted the empty space next to him and I hesitated.

Nervously I climbed in and laid beside him, my back turned to him so I didn't have to look at his face. He wasn't having that apparently. He spun me around and I was captured by his eyes. Those beautiful, beautiful eyes. Not as harsh as David's but dangerous in their own right. They always held a manner of mischief in them, no matter what he was doing. And right now they were burning with something else; lust. Whether it was lust or blood lust I didn't know.

Without asking for permission of any sort he pressed his lips against mine firmly, and moved me closer so I was pressed against him. Again I tried to resist, but he bit my lip and I was lost. I didn't know what it was. Something about him just made my mind melt and my common sense fly. I didn't know what to think or do, but my instincts told me to open my mouth, and i'm glad I did. Our tongues flowed together, tasting one another, and exploring the unknown territories of our mouths. I could taste the blood in his mouth and it drove me nuts, against my better will.

He pushed me back slightly so I was laying down completely, with him on top of me. Just like out in the living room. His lips traveled from my mouth to my neck, where he nipped at the skin softly. His teeth had grown I knew and my body shuddered underneath him. With his teeth grazing my skin it was like I was being teased and I couldn't take it. With a growl I switched our positions, effectively surprising him, and moved down to his neck. It was alabaster and marble, completely perfect. I smelled the blood underneath and grazed my newly grown teeth down to his shoulder, stopping to bite and suckle where his neck and shoulder met, but I didn't draw blood yet. He groaned and clutched my waist tighter, almost to the point of bruising.

All of a sudden he pushed away and panted, closing his eyes with a pout. It only took me all of two seconds to realize he had fallen asleep, against his own will. A chuckle welled up in my throat. He'd be pissed tomorrow night. Lightly I lifted my shirt to see bruises on my waist already forming. He obviously didn't know his own strength, even with a half-vampire woman.

----

Day by day, or rather night by night, I could see changes in my sisters. We weren't allowed to leave the cave until we agreed to feed, which we didn't do, but the few times that everyone was in the cave was the moments I saw the changes. Rose would sit on Marko's lap and just lay there, not talking, not looking at much, but rather it seemed she was trying to hear a heartbeat in his chest. Marko would intertwine their fingers and talk to her in her ear, making her giggle sometimes but most of the time she didn't reply.

Cheyenne was always beside Dwayne, no matter where they were. When the boys went out to hunt he would give her a long look, which she returned, that made me wonder if they had suddenly become psychic. When he returned she'd cling to him again and he'd let her, smoothing out her hair or kissing her on the temple. If I didn't know any better i'd say he loved her or something. She at least seemed comfortable and secure around him, but if he wanted to help her at all, which i'm sure he didn't, he would find a way to make her outspoken and not timid again.

Claire and David were another story. They argued constantly, mainly about us becoming vampires, but neither of them would make the other budge. David would sometimes pull a leader move and force her to back down but that only meant she'd yell at him again when she was normal. Neither of them made headway with one another but sometimes when Claire fell asleep I saw David brush her cheek, and he thought I didn't notice.

Paul and I didn't evolve much. He kept me close and kissed me even when everyone was looking but I didn't let him normally. I had to stay angry at them all or I would fall, I knew I would. We didn't talk much of our pasts, as he couldn't remember his and I wasn't in the mood to divulge mine. In the moments before he fell asleep we would kiss and he'd whisper something that I never caught, and he'd put his arm around me before falling asleep. One night, I didn't want him to fall asleep. I wanted him to stay up and keep kissing me. And that scared me. I had to get out of the room, out of the cave, out of their lives, before I completely succumbed to them.

I waited for a few minutes, then tiptoed to the door, venturing out to the living room. I spotted the bed, and Ricky shifting around in his sleep, and made my way over, pulling him close while we slept. Poor Ricky had become more withdrawn, not talking much and keeping to himself. He told me during the times he wasn't asleep or being watched by the boys he'd go to the boardwalk. He apparently met Edgar and Alan, but he didn't say anything to them about us. He knew what the Lost Boys were and he knew what we were, he wasn't stupid. He also wanted to help, but he didn't know how.

My mind drifted lazily to the tourists who would be out on the boardwalk right now. All of them came for the beach, regardless of the reputation of the town. None of them knew the true terror of the night like I did. If they knew they'd probably get a S.W.A.T team down here before anyone could raise a finger. My stomach clenched a little at the thought, then I frowned. Was I feeling...protective? Of the Lost Boys?

Then again...they did save our lives. I was still puzzled as to why they did that. Why did they save us and then not kill us? As far as I knew they didn't go around saving girls from muggers every day, so why me? Why my family? What made us so special? And for that matter why did they change us? What possible reason did they have to change us, of all people. There wasn't anything special about us. Questions that I had no answers to kept flooding my brain until I had to ignore them. The only way i'd get answers was to talk to them and I didn't want to do that.

I had to wonder though, who were the people who attacked us anyway? David said this was their territory, meaning their hunting ground. Were the other guys...vampires? That would explain why I never saw their faces, and how they threw me through the air with the greatest of ease. Joel said it wasn't over between them, did that mean he would come back? If so, what would happen to me and Ricky then? We were the prize lost in that situation. Hopefully Joel would figure David ate us or something.

I fell asleep to wondering how my sisters were doing. Nighttime couldn't come fast enough. By the time dusk had settled my strength went from verging on collapsing to perky, again. My own moods were giving me whiplash. Ricky woke up a few hours earlier it seemed, and was reading a comic book while laying next to me. It seemed to early for the others to wake up, but I smelled something strange when I did wake up fully, then I saw four people standing in the entrance to the cave in front of us. They just stood there, looking at us. Being annoyed and feeling threatened wasn't a good mix, and I was feeling both emotions. My inner vampire clawed it's way out and I felt my eyes bleed and my teeth grow, my fingernails growing a second later. Now I could see with perfect clarity and I swore again. The men were the vampires I thought of earlier, Joel and his gang. Repeating the same swear word over and over I got up, keeping Ricky behind me.

"Ricky, if something happens, run back through the hole and bang on the doors." I said so softly that I was sure they didn't hear. Ricky nodded, shocked that he hadn't noticed the four. "I see ol' David changed you," Joel said when he got close enough, "But you're not one of us yet, are you?" I glared at him and shook my head, "Nor will I be."

Joel smirked and started circling me, his gang staying off the the sides. "David's an idiot. If it were me i'd force you to feed. You have so much untapped potential in that lithe body of yours, but David doesn't want to unleash it," I shuddered at his words. I knew what vampires could do, I knew what the inner beast in my mind wanted me to do. Joel carried on while I shivered, "You were just a meal before, a midnight snack, but now, now you could be a powerful addition to our family. You only have to feed. Feed, and you can have everything you want. We'll even change your little family, so you're not alone."

At the mention of my family I snapped. My eyes became deadly and my teeth and talons grew sharper. "You touch Ricky or any of my sisters and i'll rip your god damn head off. I'll never become one of you. I'm not going to change for the Lost Boys, what makes you think i'll change for your stupid gang?"

Joel wasn't even phased, "Because I can sense the power in you, the hunter that you'll become. It's always a nice thing to have a newborn in a gang, just because of the bloodshed they provide. You could become so much more if you decide to, and I can help you unleash that power."

I grew revolted at his speech. They were true murderers, in all sense of the word. And they expected I would agree to something like that? Before I could say anything Ricky was coming around my arm, snarling at Joel, "Fuck off, my sisters aren't interested in your screwed up clan, we already have one of our own." Joel glared at Ricky, seemingly debating whether or not to kill him, then he hesitated, sniffing the air and growling, "I'll be back, think about it, or else i'd worry for your siblings life span."

He cast a threatening glance at Ricky, then was off in a second, disappearing into the night with his gang behind him. I stood there gaping, until the boys stopped beside us. My sisters all crowded around me and Ricky and checked us to see if we were alright. The Lost Boys had flown out to follow Joel. I couldn't focus. Everything was swirling and blurring around me. Before I could wonder if vampires were able to faint I saw blackness.

* * *

Gosh my vampires are more emotional then the Lost Boys. They faint and cry too much. Blame the fact that I just got Twilight xD I gotta tell you, there is a serious gap between The Lost Boys and Twilight. In fact, Twilight shouldn't even be considered a vampire movie, more like a mythical chick flick.

Anyway, R&R?


	6. Chapter 6

New chapter! Whoo! This story is my lifeblood right now.

-watches Transformers- Lol, hilarious movie. "They just had like a giant robot death match!" xD

* * *

Someone was calling my name in the darkness, someone familiar. I couldn't see who but my mind registered I was awake now, and my eyes were shut. Groaning I placed a hand over my eyes, only to realize there was no sunlight where ever I was. Cracking an eye open I saw I was in a bed, with drapes around me, blocking the light. This wasn't my bed, nor was this Paul's bed. Then I registered Ricky, who was sitting next to me on the bed, shaking me softly. When he saw I was awake he smiled, "You're awake, finally. I thought you'd be asleep for the whole day."

The whole day? It was daytime again? God, that explained why I was so tired. "Morning. Are we still where I think we are?"

"Yeah, the cave. David said you could sleep here. Not that I gave him much choice but still, it was nice of him I guess."

With a moan I sat up and rubbed my eyes, Paul's jacket falling off of me slightly from where it had been draped. When did I get his jacket? Ricky helped me sit up and told me he was planning on going to the boardwalk again, in case I was interested in coming along. I peeked out of the draping and saw I was in the bed that sat above the checkout desk. Cringing I grabbed Paul's jacket, climbed down and looked around. It was silent as a tomb. The boys were most definitely sleeping, but where? I had to go find the rest of our family and leave. Today was the day.

"Ricky, I have a better idea," I called, knowing if I went to go find our sisters alone, he'd hold it against me forever. He practically ran down, ready to go with a flashlight he apparently found. I chuckled, it was almost like he read my mind or something. We crept down the opening in the wall to a hallway, me ready with a sharpened wooden plank, which I explained to suspicious Ricky that we needed in case a wild animal was in here, and Ricky with the flashlight.

Ricky was a curious person and opened one of the doors in the front. We peeked inside and Ricky squeaked a little when he pointed the flashlight at the bed in the center of the room. Marko was laying there, hands on his chest, looking very white and very asleep, but still very dangerous. "They're so pale," Ricky whispered, shaking a little. Rose lay beside Marko in the same manner but she looked more human. It was dark, so he could wake up at any moment if we stayed inside too long. Ricky made a face and walked inside, despite my protests. The room itself was decorated with posters and album covers, all of the rock genre. I liked the hippie feel to his room though. There were beads everywhere, curtaining him in his bed, lava lamps of all different colors, and peace sign memorabilia everywhere. I raised my eyebrow at the surfboard in the corner, did he even know how to surf? Shaking my head I tapped Rose on the shoulder slightly, just enough to wake her up. Which she did, with a hiss. Her eyes shot towards me and I put a hand over her mouth, and pressed a finger to my own. She got the cue and got out of bed quietly.

Once we got out of Marko's room, Ricky led us down the hallway and into another room. I grimaced when we walked in. I could give a pretty good guess at what we would find on the other side of the door. Indeed, when we opened the door we saw Dwayne sleeping on his own bed, on his side but facing us. He looked like he was carved out of stone, like Marko. Cheyenne was in front of him, his arm wrapped around her protectively. His room was decorated with all kinds of Native American artifacts. Headdresses, necklaces, animal carvings. Over to the side he had dozens of books. I was almost tempted to look through them. I liked the room, it felt homely. Rose went to get Cheyenne while Ricky and I left to find Claire.

I was extremely nervous to find David's room, but I knew that was our next stop. I didn't know if David would want us poking around in his room. And would he wake up when we entered? My nerves continued to frazzle me until Ricky found the door that most likely led to David's room. He didn't feel any danger at opening the door, so he opened it without a second thought. I saw him shiver when he entered. I didn't feel the cold. David slept the same way as Marko, arms crossed on his chest and facing the ceiling. Claire was already awake, glaring at the ceiling. His room had motorcycle memorabilia. Small motorcycle figurines, some large motorcycle figurines, pictures of antique motorcycles, the works. While Ricky admired a rather large Harley I noticed a small opening in the wall, off to the side. Being as quiet as possible I bent down to look in. The hole contained the bottle that I had drunk from, giving me the impression that the hole was chilled. Ignoring that for a moment I gave Claire a small psst and motioned for her to follow us, which she did.

Feeling incredibly nervous again I told Ricky to leave. He was admiring a Ducati in the back of the room, so I repeated myself. He pouted again but conceded. I didn't know how he couldn't feel nervous in here. I thought David was going to spring up at any second and rip our heads off for being in his room. When we got back to the lobby I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't ever want to go back into David's room while he was sleeping, it did too much for my nerves.

"We need to get out of here." Claire snapped, grabbing up every bit of clothing she could see to cover us all from the sun. I didn't know when sundown was but she was right, we had to leave before they woke up. Everyone raised an eyebrow at Paul's coat but I told them he took it off the night before and let me wear it. "I bet he did." Rose snickered, causing me to throw a comic book at her head.

Once adequately covered we rushed out of the cave and up the pathway, to where their motorcycles sat. Claire seemed to appraise the situation before swinging her leg around David's bike and starting it, gesturing for Ricky. Ricky got on in front of her and she barked at us to get on a bike. I had no idea how to ride a motorcycle, so I got on the back of Dwayne's bike, which Cheyenne was going to steer. She knew how to ride a motorcycle I knew, but what about Rose? As far as I knew she never rode a bike before a couple nights ago. Seeing no problem she got on behind Claire.

"Where do we go? They know where we live." I asked above the noise. "To the boardwalk! We might find somewhere to hide during the night!" Claire shouted while taking off. Cheyenne followed closely. It was a different feeling riding with her but it was still exhilarating. We ditched the bikes at Claire's house and walked to the boardwalk. I didn't think it would trick them but we had to try. Down at the beach Claire scoped out for a motel.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Rose asked softly, for only my ears. I put my arm around her shoulder and hugged her. "We don't belong with them Rosie, they're killers." She seemed to nod but her eyes were still downcast. I felt a hand take my own and it was Cheyenne, who had tears coming to her eyes. "I thought they were good people. I trusted them. My miscast in judgment led us to hell." Rose and I tried to tell her otherwise but Cheyenne tuned us out, keeping a hold of my hand while we found a motel to stay in.

Once settled we closed the curtains and I was finally able to take the layers of clothes off. I kept Paul's jacket on though, an action that didn't go un-noticed by my eldest sister. "Oh good lord, you like him." She smacked a hand against her forehead dramatically and flung herself backwards onto a bed. I giggled at her antics. "Nah, it's just warmer i'm used to."

Claire nodded from her spot and chuckled bitterly, "I don't feel warmth much anymore. Oddly enough i'm getting colder and colder, day by day. I think it's because I have to sleep with that asshole." We all laughed. David did have a cold effect. From her spot on the other bed Rose sighed. "Sleeping next to Marko wasn't too bad. He didn't move but I felt comfortable...almost safe."

"Dwayne always kept me in his arms while he slept. Protecting me from the world, as he said." Cheyenne said from beside Rose, giving a wistful look of her own. I grimaced and remembered how nice it felt in Paul's bed. "Paul insisted on making out before he fell asleep." I chuckled. Then I thought of how angry they'd be when they figured out we ditched them. Would they feel sad? Would they miss us? Or would they just be angry that their main squeezes had escaped?

I didn't want to think about this now. I flung the thoughts out of my head and laid next to Claire. Both of us were watching the beach outside. Ricky had gone down to the boardwalk to visit the Frog brothers, ask them advice and such. He knew to be back at least an hour or two before sundown. "Would you go back?" Claire asked suddenly, loud enough for all of us to hear. I knew her answer was no. She couldn't stand them.

Rose hesitated before shrugging. She liked Marko already, a lot. She liked sleeping next to him and she liked waking up next to him. Cheyenne liked Dwayne too, as much as she would deny it. They had instant chemistry when Dwayne spotted her on the merry go round. She also liked sleeping next to Dwayne. She liked the protection he offered. It was something the men in her past couldn't give her, and it was the protection Ma couldn't give her either.

As for me, I didn't want to go back...I think. I like them well enough, but not enough to become a creature of the night. A flashback of Paul's kisses, and his touches, made me close my eyes and cringe. Ok, maybe I did like him a little more then I let on. In fact I didn't know if I would be able to resist staying away, but I had to. We weren't going to become like them.

On the other hand, I also didn't know how much longer we could hold out on that aspect. My sisters eyes were all gaunt and lifeless, only showing life when we were around the boys or each other, our skins were pale from staying inside a damp cave for days, but we were holding together, barely. I didn't know about the others, but I couldn't help but smell Ricky's human blood all the freaking time. It drove me nuts, it drove me insane, but at the same time, it drove me to humanity. In a strange, twisted way, his blood had become my anchor to humanity. Ricky noticed all too much too, he was always glancing at us and scratching his arm in a nervous way.

Ricky came back after a few hours and gave us all some food, commenting on how it wasn't the kind of stuff we'd probably want but it would have to do. We glared at him half-heartily but ate. I missed the taste of pizza on my tongue. It was slightly bland, as was all human food nowadays, but I made due and enjoyed it. "I'm not going to become a vampire, am I?" Ricky asked after a while. I knew he was thinking back to Joel's veiled threat.

"I will never let that happen, Rick." I promised, taking his hand. We both flinched at the same time, him at my cold skin and me at his blood.

Night fell quicker then we'd have liked, and I felt a chill go through my spine that the others felt too. They were awake, and they weren't happy. "What do you think they'll do if they find us?" Cheyenne whispered, even though there was no need. It felt too loud to talk, but whispering felt too weird. I shrugged, not wanting to think about what they could do to us. David would probably snap and force us to feed whether we liked it or not. I knew his patience was wearing thin.

The sheer fright of them being out there kept us all in bed. We didn't move, we didn't speak, we didn't do anything except watch TV. Watching TV was normal, and we had to seem at least slightly normal. I kept looking at the window, despite the fact it was covered by the drapes. I could feel them out there, hunting for us. They wouldn't stop until they found us. We heard a shout and jumped. That was Marko's voice. My mind raced at a million miles an hour. They were near by, did they know where we were? I clutched Claire's hand and found her shaking. That didn't give me much comfort.

"You don't think they can find us by our half-vampirism...do you?" Rose asked in the quietest, and shakiest, tone i've ever heard. I certainly hoped not. I hoped that with all the blood running around on the boardwalk they'd get distracted, or at least lose our scents. After an hour it seemed that's what had happened, but we were still on high alert. Every little noise outside made me twitch and stiffen.

Only when a knock came on the door did I make a noise. Claire and I clamped our hands on my mouth and stared at the door in horror. Ricky hardened his eyes, got up quietly, and stalked towards the door, looking out the eye hole when he got there. I shot my hands out to grab him but I couldn't move fast enough, and I couldn't speak, in case it really was David outside. We all clamped our hands to our mouths while Ricky looked back and forth. He looked at me and shrugged, and mouthed, 'There's-no-one-there.' We all stared and motioned for him to come back. I had a feeling it was vampire tricks, to see if someone would actually answer the door. Did we pass the test, or fail it?

I didn't make a sound while moving to look through the eye hole. Rose gave a tiny noise but Cheyenne had clamped her other hand over our sisters mouth in probably a fraction of a second. With my heart pounding out of my chest I peeked out the little circle and saw nothing. Nothing at all. Dammit, this was vampire mischief, I could smell it. If I opened the door they would pounce on us, but what would happen if I didn't open the door? Steadily I moved backwards and decided not to open the door.

We probably didn't even breath for about ten minutes. My mind was pulsating with the anger I felt coming off of them, and I was sure they could feel our fear. It probably was like a radar, leading them right to us, but there wasn't anything we could do about our fear. I didn't know how to master it, nor did my siblings. All we could do, was wait. Wait and hope to whatever god that they didn't find us.

"Hellooooooo! Anyone in there?" By a pure slip of fate we all screamed at the same time as Paul's voice emanated from beyond the door. We were so screwed. Claire blanched and got us up, shooing us all into the bathroom. I could practically feel Paul's satisfied smirk when he heard us scream, and I longed to smack the look off his face. We were all crowded in the small bathroom but mostly we were looking for a way out. There was a small window, probably large enough to fit us though, but none of us knew what was on the other side. Hesitantly Claire climbed up, after locking the bathroom door behind us, and opened the window just far enough to look outside. I saw her eyes shift left and right, looking for even the slightest shadow, and finally she nodded and gestured for me to go first. I was the oldest besides her so I had to go first to protect the others outside, while she stayed back, protecting the others from the inside.

I grunted when I climbed through, then flinched. I wasn't supposed to make a sound. Surprisingly there was a scaffolding below the window, and I assumed it was a fire escape. Lucky one that. My feet lightly touched the medal and I gestured for someone to come next. Cheyenne took the position, sucking in her gut and wiggling her way out. She landed with a slight thud but recovered quickly. We both mouthed for Ricky to go next, much to Rose's dismay I knew.

It took both me and Cheyenne to help Ricky out, because he was smaller, but he soon joined us, looking down at the ground with raised eyebrows. Rose was next, and she didn't like it. I guess she didn't trust windows or something, because she whimpered the whole way through. I put my finger to my lips in a shush motion but her eyes were closed, which I thought was kind of stupid. Eventually she made it out, shaking and trembling while she held onto the rail. Her and Ricky shared the same small fear of heights, which left them both trying very hard not to look down while we watched for our eldest sister.

Claire jumped through with no problem. It was because she was so thin I bet. Now there was another problem...how to get down. I could lower the ladder, but that would've made a very loud noise and catch the attention of certain unwanted people. I motioned that we could fly down, or at least jump down nimbly, but Claire looked at me like I was crazy, and gave a 'half' gesture, which I caught the meaning of. We were still only half-vampires. None of us knew if we could even do that without breaking our bones, or dying.

I looked down and contemplated the distance. Without warning or hesitation I jumped over the rail, causing all my siblings to gasp and reach for me, and I landed on the ground like I would if I was jumping out of a tree. Hands and feet, on all fours. I felt slightly like a cat but the point was I had no broken bones. For Ricky though it would be kind of a problem. I motioned for Claire to put him on her back when she jumped and she nodded, piggy backing him like I mimed. Cheyenne and Rose followed very hesitantly. Poor Rose probably had a heart attack when she jumped, but she landed well enough. I didn't hear anything break, so that was a good sign. Now we had to get away from the motel.

We took off running into the crowd, leaving our scents mingled with the other assorted people, and I noticed a very bright lit store that would probably not draw the attention of the Lost Boys. They tended to stay away from brightly lit areas. I didn't know if it was a personal choice or if they burned in the light but at that point I didn't care. I dragged Ricky and Cheyenne, who was holding Rose's hand, who was holding Claire's, and ran into the store. We hurried to the back where the reject movies were and caught our breaths. I didn't even look at anyone who was in the store, I just looked down at my own hand on my heart, trying to still the insane beating.

"May I help you?" We all looked up to see a man, probably in his early thirties, staring at us with a confused expression on his face. He looked like he was trying to be hip and in, funky glasses and shoulder pads, but he was failing miserably. "No, we're just browsing." Claire panted with a smile. The man seemed to doubt us but he didn't say anything about it, instead he held out his hand, "My name is Max. I own the store."

Claire took the hand first, "Nice to meet you, Max. I'm Claire." She didn't give out our names and we didn't mention it. I didn't want us to be on the radar again. I looked at the store window out front and glanced back and forth between the people who were walking. My vampire instincts were practically salivating with need, giving me a headache. I hated smelling blood all the time, it made for uncomfortable conversations with huma-er I mean, people.

Out of habit I glanced to study Max. He was certainly a cheerful chap, giving a warm smile while he and Claire spoke about the neighborhood. His glasses looked like something out of a sci-fi movie but somehow he made them work. Beside him a white dog sat, panting at us with a dog smile. Ricky was petting the animal with a smile on his face, the first in a while. I was turning my head back to the store when a woman passed by us, her blood smelling richer then chocolate. I held back a snarl and grinded my teeth together, turning my head away from the smell. It took probably a tick of my brain to realize I couldn't smell Max's blood, as when I turned my head my nose was almost against his arm. A look of horror passed over my face, that only Cheyenne seemed to notice.

I tilted my head towards the woman who passed us and gave an exaggerated lick of my lips, then tilted my head towards Max and shook my head, my eyes wide. Cheyenne got the message immediately, and grabbed Rose's hand to drag her out of the store. I took Ricky's and tapped Claire on the shoulder, telling her it was time to leave. She looked at me, confused, so I moved my eyes towards Max and shook my head almost in-perceptively. Her own eyes widened and she backed away from the vampire, babbling about how it was time to go and that she had a lovely chat.

Max cheerfully waved us out, and we looked out to the exit and stopped dead. The Lost Boys were all standing in the doorway, all of them glowering. I wondered how much self control they had, since they looked about one centimeter away from transforming, David especially. I could practically hear Claire's mind swearing over and over again. I clutched Ricky tight and glared at the boys, who snarled back.

"That was a dangerous thing to do girls." David snapped. That seemed to be the cue to grab us, as each boy had one of us in their grasps before we could blink. We were practically manhandled out of the store and thrown onto their bikes. I watched in panic when Claire shot off of David's and started running. David rolled his eyes and caught her in a second, dragging her kicking and screaming form back to the group. If I wasn't so scared I would've smiled at the things she was threatening. We took off without a word and I had to scramble to hold onto Ricky, who was holding onto Paul. The trip back to the cave was silent, giving me even more reason to fear.

We arrived just before the moon reached us, casting everyone in a shadow. I shuddered when Paul grabbed me by the arm and dragged me down the pathway, not even bothering to take care or worry about my human skin. I knew i'd have a serious bruise there tomorrow, if I lived that long. Once we got inside they literally threw us onto the couches, but they let Ricky go up to the bed. He did so slowly, looking back at us with a helpless expression.

I turned my attention back to David, who was pacing back and forth in front of his wheelchair throne. Dwayne, Marko and Paul stood around him, looking at us all in a way that made my stomach tighten in both fear and guilt. "Do you have any idea what kind of danger you put yourselves in tonight?" David finally hissed, running a hand through his hair. "You disobeyed us and left, and to add insult to injury you didn't even flee somewhere where Joel wouldn't find you! He could've been stalking you the whole time we were looking for you!"

I blinked and glanced at Claire, who glanced back and gave a tiny shrug. Her eyes had gone steely again and I knew an argument was brewing, again. "Oh yeah, because this cave is so damn protected." She growled, crossing her arms in defiance. David's icy blue eyes turned to her and they seemed to be enflamed with anger. "Do not talk back to me, Claire. This isn't your pack and you are not the leader. I am, so listen to me for once, god dammit!"

"No! This may be your fucking pack but these are my sisters! And every time we listen to _you_ we end up getting hurt! Why don't you just leave us the fuck alone and-" Her rant was cut off by an audible smack. The sound echoed through the cave and it took me a second to register that David had hit her, smacking her on the side of her face, his eyes completely icy and empty. "Do not talk back to me," He snarled. Claire held her cheek and looked at him in disbelief, and fear. I flinched, expecting him to do worse but he didn't. David turned to the rest of us and I felt a shiver run through both of my sisters. We shrunk back when he took a step closer but we seemed to be held in place.

"As for you three, you don't eat, you don't drink, and you don't leave our rooms. Not until you agree to feed. I'm getting tired of fucking waiting for you. Maybe that will knock some fucking sense into you." His voice was deadly, laced with anger that I didn't think was to be trifled with. Paul grabbed my arm to lead me to his room and I looked back at my sisters, tears springing to my eyes faster then I could wipe them away. They all looked at me with the same sadness. I kept Ricky's gaze the longest, trying to apologize with every fiber of my being. It was my fault he would now be alone all the time. He saw my tears and made to get up but David snarled at him to stay sitting, all the while dragging Claire along.

Paul tossed me in his room unceremoniously and left. I heard a click from the door and sobbed. I was now a complete and total prisoner, as were my sisters. And my poor brother had to be subjected to being alone and away from his family all the time now. My body racked with heaving sobs, the sound echoing from all around me, giving me the feeling I was trapped in my own grief. I didn't even cry this hard when Ma died. I cried now for my siblings, and my freedom, and my humanity. All of them were suddenly snatched away from me and I couldn't handle it.

When the sobs subsided, rage took over. I ripped Paul's jacket away from my body and sheared the stupid thing with my claws. I was barely able to get into my vampire stage because of how weak I was, but I did the job well enough. Nothing left but scraps. I turned my attention on his posters angrily, but didn't actually cut them. My common sense kicked in and asked what the point was. What would be the point in making your already pissed off vampire keeper even more pissed off? Paul may have looked tame from his appearance, but I knew how dangerous he was, especially if provoked. At this point I wondered if he would even hurt me like David hurt Claire. My mind screamed a yes, as long as it kept me in place.

I sat on the bed and stared out into the room. There was only one light and it wasn't even a light, more like a bucket sized candle. Electricity again didn't factor into the cave, but he had some lava lamps too that illuminated the room. I hated the room as much as I enjoyed it. It would be my prison for the rest of my life. I refused to drink the blood of another human being, thus I would perish inside this tiny room. I might as well get used to it then.

I was reading a copy of Paul's music sheets, trying to imitate the sounds in my head, when I heard the lock click. I didn't even look up from the papers. I was staring so hard at the paper, almost expecting it to burst into flames, until I felt Paul flop down beside me. "Hey Lu," He said casually, throwing his arms behind his head with a self satisfied sigh. My eye twitched in anger but I refused to look at him, let alone reply. We lay in silence for a while, until he shifted so he was looking at me and snatched the paper out of my hands. I growled but still I didn't look at him. I kept my gaze firmly on my hands now.

"I forgive you, ya know...babe? Look at me." Paul's voice held a certain air of command that I hard time resisting. After a second I felt him grab my face and wrench it sideways so I was finally looking at him. He was looking at me, hard. I glared back. "What do you want?" I spoke, my voice raspy from crying. He raised an eyebrow, obviously contemplating my mental ability at the moment, but I caught his drift and scooted backwards. "If you even think, for one second, that you're even going to get a fucking hug from me, you've obviously been high too long!" I shouted, not caring if anyone could hear me. Paul seemed to expect that answer, as he chuckled in response and shrugged, turning on his back so he could sleep. I narrowed my eyes and laid down on the other side of the bed, keeping an eye on him. I felt more tired then I had been in ages, my human side getting drowsy from crying, and my eyelids heavy. Bastard didn't even try and comfort me.

* * *

Oooh yeah, wow, the Lost Boys are dicks in this chapter aren't they? xD They are lol, I know they are. And they have good reason to be, I mean vampires are supposed to be mean sometimes, not happy all the time and nice. R&R? :D


	7. Chapter 7

I've thus decided to upload this story a day early this week because I won't be here tomorrow xD so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: This is getting pretty redundant. But still, I didn't have this last chapter for some reason so, I DO NOT OWN THE LOST BOYS. I only own the lost girls ;D**

* * *

Oddly enough my dreams the next few days were pleasant. Despite the fact that I couldn't see my sisters in real life, they appeared in my dreams easily enough. I didn't know if it was because we had vampire in us but I hoped they were real, and they were actually talking to me. I worried so much about them, but worried more for Ricky. I had no idea how he was, what he did during the day, nothing. I was so scared he would wander outside of the cave one day and fall into the ocean or something. I knew it was highly unlikely, and I should start getting used to the fact that he's growing up and won't need us for very much longer, but still it worried me. With no adult supervision who knows what he could do.

Paul spoke very rarely, which was weird for him. He was usually loud and crass, but when he came into his room he only made a few jokes or comments about Ricky before falling asleep. We didn't talk, or kiss, or even touch. My mind tried to tell me that was a good thing, but my heart and body were of a different opinion. Ever since I had been thrown in here I regretted my decision to leave. It was a stupid thing to do and I should've known they'd find us. Even without that bloody Max's help. Who was he anyway? How many vampires were in Santa Carla anyway, god dammit.

My back was turned to the door when Paul came back from his hunt, as usual. I was counting the beads on his curtain of bed beads, already up to 147, when he flopped on the bed and turned me around so I was face him. It was the first physical contact he made with me since I was thrown in here, and it sent a shiver throughout my body. "Forgive me yet?" He asked, moving his hand up to trace lazy circles on my shoulder. I realized I was wearing my Rolling Stones tank top, the same tank top for six freaking days, and his hands were like ice. My eyes closed at the sensation but then flew open when I figured out what he was doing. He was trying to sweet talk his way out of being in trouble, the sneaky bastard. I smacked his hand away from my shoulder but didn't move. My body seemed to be trapped in his gaze, leading me to believe he was preforming some sort of vampire magic on me. He grinned and put his hand back, enjoying it immensely when I smacked it away again. The stupid vampire thought this was a game.

"Still feisty," He murmured, pulling me closer until my face was an inch from his neck. I saw his Adams apple bob slightly and licked my lips involuntarily. Dammit, he was playing me again. Trying to weaken my resolve until I was a puddle at his feet. Well that wasn't going to happen. I squirmed and tried to get away from him but he just laughed and flipped me onto my back, trapping me under his body. I stopped moving that instant. Any moving could be taken wrong, instead I glared at him.

"Come on babe, it's no fun when it's one-sided." He purred into my ear. I let out a breath when his cool breath hit my ear. The prickling was being sent up and down my body until it rested in my stomach. A real gasp escaped my lips when he bit my ear. I bucked underneath him without realizing it and I could feel him grin that evil little wicked grin. His teeth moved down from my ear, pausing at my cheek to lay a kiss on them, down my jaw, and stopping when he reached my neck. I felt like one of those women in vampire movies. Trapped in temptation and pleasure as the vampire bites into her neck and sucks her dry. Paul, thankfully, did not bite hard, or suck my blood. He nipped and grazed and kissed, until I was writhing beneath him. I felt helpless and ashamed that I was enjoying his administrations, but a lusty haze started to cloud my mind, pushing back the regrets and hesitations.

After finishing on my neck he moved back up so he could look at me properly, and I could look at him. In his own way he was beautiful. Wild and untamed. I knew he was being kind by not going absolutely nuts like he would've if I was a human victim, but I didn't want to think he was being kind to me. It was better when he was mean and cold. I wouldn't feel so damn good under him if he was being an asshole again. The kiss he gave me was also wild and untamed, pressing me down on the mattress and making me lightheaded. Briefly I stopped responding but then my baser instincts took over and I kissed him back, running my hands through his hair and down his neck. I thought I heard him purr but that could've been from him moving slightly. Our tongues battled for dominance, neither of us relinquishing, until I felt my shirt being ripped off my body. I gasped into his mouth at the cold air that was hitting my torso and that egged him on. His fingernails touched my stomach very lightly but deliberately, making me arch upwards and hiss.

I growled and broke off our kiss, tearing his coat off, his mesh shirt following. We both stopped for a minute, never being this exposed in front of the other before, and drank each other in with our eyes. His chest was the same tone as the rest of his body and just as cold, giving off a marble effect. No hair on his chest either, which didn't really surprise me. Our eyes locked and automatically glazed over, Paul lunging forward to capture my lips again in a heated kiss. My hands explored his chest, his back, his neck, anywhere they could reach, tracing everything with my fingernails, both of us moaning and gasping. It was amazing that a vampires fingernails could inflict such pleasure on someone. I felt him hiss and purr in my mouth while I traced his nipples, his own hands coming down to wrap my legs around his waist.

I couldn't concentrate. My mind was hazy and cloudy, only focusing on the task at hand, and sloppily at that. My eyes could only see him, my nose could only smell his scent, the scent of cigarettes, beer, blood, and the outdoors. It smelled so good. I clumsily unhooked his belt and tossed it to the floor, suckling and nipping at his neck while I did so. A very deep growl came from his chest as soon as my hand touched the bulge of his skinny pants. I was extremely surprised at how fast he could move at that moment, stripping us both within probably two seconds. It seemed he didn't want to wait. In the back of my mind I knew what I was doing was stupid, and wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to protest. His body was still icy to the touch but my warmth seemed to compensate for that.

He paused to look at me then. I saw a different emotion in his eyes then I normally saw. It was sparkly and glittery and all together very nice to see in those big, blue eyes. My heart desperately wanted to call it love, but I didn't want to fool myself into believing it. I saw the hesitation in his eyes too, and reached up to kiss him deeply. With that it seemed we were past the point of no return. No second chances. An animalistic urge from deep inside me tore itself out and I kissed Paul with wild abandon. The same thing seemed to happen to him. He was growling and I felt his teeth grow, pricking me in the mouth only slightly, but enough for blood to come out. Our tongues touched it at the same time and I exploded in my mind. A white, hot, fiery, hunger swept through my body, wrenching me away from him to gasp. I couldn't see anything beyond the red of my own eyelids but in the very back of my mind I knew Paul was probably a full vampire by now, or at least getting there, while he suckled and licked my breasts.

Finally he thrust into me, and I moaned, my eyes shooting open. With every thrust I grew closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. We moved in sync, me arching and him pounding, until the blood mixed in our mouths, the deep animal growls coming from him, and the pure pleasure of him pounding into me, sent me tumbling over the edge with a scream. Paul reached the edge too a second later, giving his own man shout of pleasure, as soon as I bit into his neck and drank. He was full vampire now I knew, and he had my blood in his reach. I only vaguely registered that that was a bad thing, but the main thing I was focused on was his blood. Fuck, it was good. It was like melted chocolate mixed with a good potent wine. I didn't know who was groaning anymore, me or him, but all I was thinking was that I needed more of it. I didn't realize I could go over the edge again, until I felt Paul shudder and the sound that escaped him was one of pure ecstasy, a sound I wanted him to make over and over again.

I wrenched myself away from his neck, my vampire only then realizing his blood wasn't what I needed to become whole, and laid there panting. Paul was beside me, panting as well, but he had that smile on his face that made me completely melt. After a second he threw an arm around my waist and drew me close, breathing in my human scent. I was partly amazed and partly touched that he hadn't gone off like a wild animal and drank every drop of blood in my body. Maybe he had more self control then I thought. "Is my blood bothering?" I asked, my throat burning from not drinking any liquids for a few days and from screaming.

Paul shook his head above me and tightened his hold on me. "Nah. It's actually something I could get used to. Damn it smells so good, and it's so fucking arousing." He nuzzled my hair and I could feel him breathing me in again. I blushed for the first time that night. "Your blood is the same, and it tastes delicious, in case you were wondering."

"Of course it does, it's me."

I rolled my eyes and smacked him on the chest, enjoying the chuckle I got from him. I don't know which side I liked more about him. His wild and crazy side that he had around everyone else, or the tender but still him side that only surfaced around me. Or, at least I hoped it was only around me. A few minutes of just laying there I turned around so he was spooning me at the back and closed my eyes to sleep. My body only slightly registered he was cold, but to keep a little decency we climbed under the covers that were hardly ever used. I felt safe in his embrace. I fell asleep with a smile on my face, something I hadn't done in ages.

----

"What did Joel say to you, anyway?" He asked two days later. I told him everything, including the threat to Ricky, and he hissed. The hiss sounded like it was echoing all over the room. "This is another reason why David told you to join us. If you were full fledged he wouldn't even think about threatening you, or Ricky."

"Pardon me, but if your fearless leader hadn't changed us in the first place, he wouldn't be threatening me or Ricky at all." I replied quietly. I felt an arm snake around my waist and sigh. My rationality told me he was trying to look out for me but I told my rationality to shut it. He was trying to protect me by making me a killer. I bumped the arm from my waist and shook my head.

"Lulu..." He sounded impatient, and I could guess why. I looked at him and he had a serious look on his face, which shocked me, "Joel will keep his word. You only have a few days to decide, then either he'll find and turn Ricky, or we will. And trust me, he won't tolerate the no feeding rule if he turns Ricky."

I gaped at him in fury. He was threatening my little brother now?! Why was Ricky getting dragged into this? "No one is going to touch Ricky! He's only a child, he has his full life ahead of him. He doesn't deserve any of this!"

"And you think Joel cares? He'll take Ricky and turn him to get to you, he doesn't care if Ricky is only a child. We'd turn him for his own protection," Paul shot back, apparently lacking in patience now. "And if you and the others won't even turn fully, how do you expect to protect him anyway? None of you would stand a chance against Joel, or any of the others."

I refused to believe his words, even though the inner beast in me told me he was right. I wasn't a full fledged vampire, so I couldn't protect myself against full fledged vampires, let alone protect a human from full fledged vampires. But what other choice did I have? A voice inside my head asked, would you turn for him, to protect him? Dammit, that voice sounded like David too, which pissed me off. "If I turn, would Ricky have to be turned too?" I asked in a small voice. Paul squeezed me softly to reassure me.

"I don't know. If we can get to Joel before he finds Ricky again then I guess not. David would want him to be half at any rate." He explained, reclining us back so I was laying on him. I weighed my options.

Ricky couldn't be a vampire. He was still a kid. He still had a kid's innocence. I don't think he could kill even if he was a vampire. But if he wasn't a vampire, what would I risk by letting him stay human? Would I rather he was taken by Joel, or protected by David? And I didn't even want to think about myself. If I conformed to all this I don't know how i'd handle it. What would I give up if I gave in?

"And hey, think of it this way," He interrupted my thinking, causing me to look at him sharply, "You eat cows and pigs and chickens and don't think twice about it. It's not murder, it's what we eat to survive."

I hated to think about that point. It was stupid logic but he was right, sort of. But human beings weren't bred to be eaten, cows and pigs were. They didn't scream and fight by the time we ate them, human's did. All the pro's and con's made my head hurt, but I was focused on one thing; protecting Ricky. Could I protect him better if we were vampires, or if we stayed the way we were now? The answer was obvious, it just wasn't the one I wanted. I promised him i'd protect him, but I also promised him he'd never become like us. I sighed, "Why can't I just change and Ricky stay the same? It's not fair to him."

"Nah, it isn't. We'll have to talk to David."

Tears started falling down my cheeks, which I felt Paul brush away. I knew what my choice was, I just hated it. It wasn't fair. Ricky shouldn't have to be exposed to any of this, but he was, and now I had to protect him. I didn't even want to think of what he'd have to do if Joel turned him. He'd be safer and live a better life if he was part of this pack. As much as I resented the Lost Boys, they were the obvious choice to live with.

"Do-do you know if the others have decided?" I asked timidly. I felt him shrug and for a moment I thought he fell asleep on me, but when I looked up he was focused on something. Communicating silently if I guessed correctly, probably asking the others if my sisters have broken down yet. After a second he blinked and looked down at me with a grin, "Go figure, they all _just now _decided to turn. Weird coincidence, huh?"

I blanched. So...that was part of a plan David put together? I couldn't even get out of bed I was so weak, so Paul had to pick me up and carry me out to the living room. The open space of the cave made the air go out of my lungs for a moment, but god it felt good to get out of that little room. Immediately my eyes sought to find Ricky in the large space. What I saw shocked me to the core. Another kid was playing with some action figures with Ricky. They kidnapped some kid?! I looked at Paul incredulously, but he just grinned and bounced me in his arms, "Hey, he needed someone to hang with. Don't look at me like that, it was David's idea, blame him. The kid's a runaway, name's Laddie. He's like, nine I think. Maybe ten. But he gets along with Rick pretty well."

Laddie, lovely. They grabbed some kid off the streets and brought him here. I couldn't even begin to imagine if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Probably bad. Paul set me down on the couch, very gently, and whistled over to Ricky, who's head shot up. When he saw me his face broke into the largest smile i'd ever seen, but I shook my head to prevent him from tackling me. His blood was racing through my mind again. My eyes practically traced his blood flow and I already memorized his heart beat. I felt myself slip a little, with what little strength I had left I almost bolted from the couch, but Paul held me down slightly.

"You look like crap, Lu," Ricky chuckled. He took a good look at me and stepped back somewhat, his smile breaking a little. The vampire in me was being pushed back more and more by my own self control and I was alarmed to see tears in his eyes. "What's wrong, sweetie?" I rasped.

"You look like Mom, right before she died." Was what I got as a whispered reply. Paul looked uncomfortable in the situation, disappearing to either go get his brothers or escape the love fest. I motioned Ricky closer and took his hand, not trusting myself to do anything more. "Ssh, i'm not going anywhere. Not like her. Don't worry, kay?" I felt my heart tighten as I spoke. Technically I was going to die very soon.

Speaking of our family, I felt their presences coming down that dreadful hallway and released Ricky so he could go greet them. I lacked both the strength and the motivation to move from my couch, so I watched as Dwayne, David and Marko came in, carrying my sisters in their arms. Rose spotted me first, and waved with two fingers. Cheyenne didn't notice anything. Her eyes were ahead, completely empty and devoid of emotion. Claire seemed to be asleep, or at least her eyes were closed, but she looked as bad as everyone else. I wondered how a person could get so thin, and to gauntly.

It was a bizarre reunion, to say the least. As soon as they all smelled Ricky, their eyes shot towards him, even Claire's, and they hissed. I saw Rose close her eyes and put her hands in front of them, but Claire and Cheyenne were still looking at him. Claire seemed to register it was her little brother and took a deep breath to calm herself. Cheyenne didn't recognize him though. I saw the blood lust in her and I was extremely grateful that Dwayne had a tight grip on her. Paul led Ricky back over to his little "play area", much to his dismay, where Laddie sat looking confused, so he'd be out of harm's way for the moment.

David set Claire down in his wheelchair and motioned for the others to put my sisters down. Dwayne kept Cheyenne in his grasp and sat down in the armchair while Marko laid Rose out on the other couch. We were parallel to each other now and I smiled in a weak greeting, which she returned. I sort of tuned everything out after that. I think exhaustion was setting in or something, because I could barely stay awake, despite the fact that it was night time. A firm graze of my palm startled me out of my sleep state and I looked to see David cutting my palm. I didn't stop him, I didn't have the strength to, so I watched while he poured my blood in a little cup, mixing it with my sisters blood. I saw the boys doing the same thing, mixing their blood in a cup, and my mind drew a blank as to what the whole point was.

"You need everyone's blood when you're in the pack," David explained while cutting Cheyenne's palm. Was he reading my mind or was I questioning him with my eyes? He went on, probably ignoring my thoughts now.

"Before I do this, David, I need to talk to you about Ricky." I stated, not taking the cup of blood from him. He raised an eyebrow and I continued, "I think if we can find Joel first and kill him then Ricky and the other kid won't need to become vampires. They're only children. At the very least i'd expect them to grow up a little bit before we turn them."

I was amazed that David didn't shoot down my words, instead he looked thoughtful. "We'll see, first though you need to drink."

Fine. I stared at the cup being presented to me and grimaced. My first real blood drinking experience and it's my sisters blood. Great. I took as much as David told me too and handed the cup back with a gag. Their blood tasted weird, like peanut butter and celery. not entirely unpleasant, it was just an odd mixture. The boy's blood was next, and that only tasted slightly better. Almost like honey and milk, all blended together. I saw the other girls grimace when they drank, so I was glad that it wasn't just my taste buds acting up.

Even Cheyenne made a face, and wiped her mouth with her sleeve disgustedly. I tried not to take offense. "Alright, time for you girls to feed." David smirked. He took Claire out and expected everyone to follow, which we did once the boys picked us up. Dwayne told Laddie and Ricky to stay in the cave while they were gone, but it probably was something he said every time they left. I wondered if the boys actually did leave the cave once in a while. Paul placed me on the front of his bike and revved it up, "Let's get this party started!" He shouted while everyone was revving up their bikes. The boys all cheered and howled, giving me a headache.

We all split up once we hit the road, each of the boys going in a different spot to feed. Paul lead me to another bonfire party. I grimaced at the people dancing on the beach, unaware of the terror that was approaching them. And I was a part of that terror now. Paul seemed to be scoping out the people, looking for my first kill, rubbing my shoulders the way a coach does before a boxer goes into the ring while doing it. Finally his eyes halted on someone. I followed his eyes to a surfer who was stumbling away from the party, shouting at the rest of them and throwing his beer bottle on the ground. Lovely.

"Your instincts will take over once you know what you're doing. You don't have to rip him limb from limb, but you should probably drag him away so the others won't see. People will assume he's gone missing and we can burn the body later," Paul was giving me pointers while we stalked the surfer, "The easiest place to get his blood, is the neck. Go get 'em babe."

I nodded, absorbing the information while feeling slightly sick at what I was about to do. Paul stepped back slightly, letting me stalk the guy by myself. At first I couldn't stand without wobbling, but the smell of human blood gave me some strength. I didn't know what to do, so I just followed him until I could determine where to strike. Finally he was far enough away from the bonfire that he was shrouded in darkness. I could see him anyway. The scent of his blood sifted through my nose, mixed with the ocean mist. My fangs and talons grew and I felt my eyes shift, and all my humanity was pushed back for that single moment.

He didn't even see me coming, I was too fast. I put my hand over his mouth so he wouldn't scream and bit his neck, hard. Blood poured out and I felt him scream against my hand but the blood caused all rational thought to leave my head. All I could think about was the delicious taste and smell of the red liquid that was pouring out of his body. It tasted like beer and chocolate cake, and was just as addicting. I lapped and licked and sucked until I couldn't feel him move anymore. He was limp in my arms, either dead or unconscious from the blood loss. I didn't care either way. The more blood that poured out the more I felt better and better, stronger then even when I first met the Lost Boys.

When he was finally dry I threw him to the side and took a deep breath. My thoughts returned and the inner beast inside me was satiated, for now. I could feel Paul walk up to me, like his presence was a physical thing. It confused me for only a second, then it became natural to feel his presence next to me. I guess it was because they were my pack now. I could vaguely feel my sisters, and my brothers, each returning their strength, but for some reason Paul was the strongest entity in my mind next to my own.

"Welcome to the Lost Boys, baby! Let the good times roll!" Paul put his arm on my waist and whooped, dropping a deep kiss on my lips, and despite how much I still felt resentful for having to do that I felt comfortable in his embrace. As usual I clambered onto the back of Paul's bike, taking a deep breath of the air before we sped off. Everything was different now. I could feel the minds of my pack clambering inside my own head but I didn't hear any actual thoughts, just feelings. It was a new feeling but it wasn't un-pleasant. For the first time in my life I took an arm from around his waist and raised it in the air, howling like he always did. That felt more invigorating then anything i'd felt before. I thought it might be Paul's happiness influencing me.

Paul joined in my howling, laughing all the way and I heard the rest of my pack howling in return. I called them all werewolves in my head and I could swear I heard laughter echoing from all around me. I was actually having fun, which made me wonder what happened to my bitter feelings. We drove into the entrance of the cave and I felt the happy presences inside. When I walked in Dwayne trapped me in a bear hug and lifted me up, welcoming me to the pack. Marko surprised me by doing the same thing, causing me to shriek but giggle at the same time. "Welcome to the family." He said when he put me down, kissing me on the cheek before releasing me.

My sisters were all sitting in the living area, in a tight group hug. I jumped down and tapped Claire on the shoulder, "Room for one more?" I asked before they grabbed me. It felt like all the worry, all the bitterness, all the anger, evaporated in their embraces. The weight of the world lifted off of my shoulders and I could finally breath easier, and breath the essence of my sisters in. I looked at Cheyenne and almost cried in relief that her eyes held life in them once again. They looked bright and fulfilled, which I assume came from drinking finally.

Ricky popped up in our little circle and smiled at us. "Feeling better?" We smiled, and laughed, and nodded, picking him up with ease and placing us all on the couch. I remembered the other boy, Laddie, and looked back to see him shuffling around awkwardly. "Laddie? Wanna come sit with us?" I called softly, patting the empty space on my lap. Ricky was being tickled mercilessly by Claire and that seemed to seal the deal for Laddie. He grinned and jumped onto my lap, giving me a grateful look. The Lost Boys had left again, probably to go hunt, but I barely noticed their absence. With them in my mind it felt like they were here anyway.

* * *

If anyone can get the Phantom of the Opera reference i'll give you a cookie xD also, please do not laugh at my pathetic attempt at a sex scene x) It's sad I know but it's the best I can come up with.

It's not a random sex scene either, as much as it may seem like it. In old Dracula tales he would appear at the woman's window and drain her body of blood, or fluids or what have you, until she surrenders to him, and basically Lulu just surrendered to Paul in a similar way and thus surrendered herself over to the dark side. Just assume the other's went through the same thing...except Claire, who's still bitter.

R&R? :3


	8. Chapter 8

Fwee, can I go back in time and make the young corey feldman live in my closet? xD I just love him in those movies where he's a teenager, especially the Burbs. I adore Ricky Butler -huggles him- Edgar Frog too, he's awesome.

I apologize for the lateness of this update. I've had a lot of personal issues happen this month along with more planning for this summer, etc. I can't promise it won't happen again but i'll try and stay vigilant and update every week.

* * *

The next night we were to feed as soon as we woke up, to minimize the risk of un-exposure. I was reasonably sure I got enough last night, but David was adamant about it. He even let Ricky and little Laddie out. They were allowed to come with us of course but Ricky took Laddie to the boardwalk, so it was all good.

We drove to a remote part of the woods, where David knew some teenagers were camping out and getting stoned. Runaways and drug addicts, most of them. We parked the bikes a ways away and flew into the trees. I was amazed how easy it was to fly into the tree.

Then we attacked. I flew onto a teenage girl, who shrieked when she hit the ground. Ignoring her protests I held her down and bit her neck, my inner beast relishing in her screams. Humanity had once again flown, leaving me with the bare feeling of tasting blood. Hers was more of an organic taste, much like I figured lavender tasted, or lily's. I felt the pack all around me. Everyone else had their respective victims and when we were done, we tosses the bodies in the campfire. We drove to the boardwalk afterward and I breathed in the sights and smells again, after being away from it for so long.

I contemplated going into the Frog Brother's store but then, they'd probably notice what I was now. I don't know how since I wasn't transformed, but since they hunted us they could probably tell. I saw Ricky inside, leafing through comics, and steeled myself to join him. Hopefully they wouldn't notice anything...unusual. Paul stayed back, claiming the comic book store was boring as hell.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Edgar spoke from behind the shelf when I walked in. I smelled him before he said anything so I wasn't surprised when he spoke. Alan was standing next to him but he hadn't spoken yet. "Yeah, been busy." I replied, grabbing another X-men comic.

"Read that comic we gave you?" Allan asked, coming around to stand in front of me and Ricky.

"Funny story about that actually..."

"I knew it, you're one of them!" Edgar exclaimed, coming up behind us. I rolled my eyes and made a shooing gesture so we could move. They didn't budge. "Boys, please. As if i'm going to attack you. I'm not gonna eat my friend's for heaven's sake." When they didn't move I had no choice but to fly me and Ricky to the other side of the aisle, who squawked at being flown. That was pretty much the extent of the flying I was going to do for a while, it made me get a headache when I did. Both the boys stayed where they were, only twitching slightly when I had moved. "I'm only going to say this once, so pay attention. I'm not going to eat you, no one is. Ricky, Rose and I the only ones who know you're vampire hunters and I prefer, for your own safety, for it to stay that way. I don't want you to get hurt so please, don't come looking to attack us. It will only make the others mad."

"We can handle ourselves against a bunch of blood-suckers." Edgar snapped. I rolled my eyes again. "I'm sure. Please, heed my advice. Save us all the headache."

With that me and Ricky walked out of the store. I knew, of course, that they would be stupid and adolescent and try to follow us, but I hoped they wouldn't see who I was with. It would not be good at all for them to learn that the Lost Boys were vampires, nor would it be good for the Lost Boys to learn about Ed and Al. Taking a deep breath of the night air, Ricky and I looked around for something to do. I supposed we'd go back to the boys and see what they had planned for the evening, since I had nothing I wanted to do. I saw Max's video store but didn't go in.

"Hey guys and gals, are we doing anything interesting tonight?" I asked when we met up with the others. Ricky and Laddie took off in the direction of a very fast looking ride but I didn't follow. I knew he could take care of himself and that knowledge only made me feel melancholy. I leaned against Paul and looked at everyone. They all shook their heads and shrugged, except David who was looking in another direction. He wasn't looking at anything in particular, he was just...looking. He seemed to be far away from everyone else, thinking extremely hard about something. The others didn't seem to care, as they were messing around and play-fighting each other behind us. With a shrug I took my gaze off the David and turned back to the boys to get a little order in the group. Giggling I pushed Paul and Dwayne away from each other and held my arms out, "If you two are going to kill each other, keep each others blood in their respective bodies so we can drink it later." Paul laughed but Dwayne picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, eliciting a shriek from me. "Put me down, Dwayne!"

"Cheeky little girl." Dwayne chuckled, bucking his shoulder to make me fly into the air slightly. I shrieked and giggled again, until Cheyenne told Dwayne to put me down with a laugh. When he didn't my sisters all looked at each other and then raised and eyebrow in Dwayne's direction. I could hear their thoughts and their plan, group attack. Dwayne heard too, and grinned. "I would _love_ to see you girls try."

Before we could David barked at us to stop, making us all stare at him for a minute. Dwayne put me down and I looked at him for an explanation, but he shrugged, just as confused about David's sharp order as I was. Claire also shrugged, moving away from David to go get a hot dog.

"Talk to me David, what's up?" I said, coming up to sit on the railing next to David. He didn't answer but his eyes followed Claire while she walked. I looked back and forth between them and sighed. Claire obviously still didn't like David very much, and now that she was stronger she could show it too, despite the fact that they slept in the same bed. Jeez, they needed to get their relationship in order. I felt Paul take my hand and lead me to the live band audience and smiled, at least my vampiric boyfriend was a little more obvious with his affection.

"We need some good entertainment." Paul said a little while later. We were walking on the beach, looking at all the drunks and bonfire party goers with a bored expression on both our faces.

"So, what did you have in mind?" I asked, regretting the question when a wicked smile passed his lips. They didn't even falter when I narrowed my eyes and told him to think of something else, thinking he was wanting a little action. Instead he slung an arm around my waist and looked around. He took me to a closed off part of the beach, which was apparently bio-hazardous, and cackled slightly, the wicked gleam back in his eyes.

An instant later and we were in the sky. I screamed in surprise and clung onto him, arms and legs. He only laughed and put me in a more comfortable position; piggyback. "You gotta learn to fly sometime," He chuckled when I shook my head. I've always been afraid of heights, and I still did not see the point in flying when I could just walk or drive. I noticed something interesting though while he flew me to wherever we were going, some part of him was always moving. I didn't notice before but even while he looked totally still, his legs would twitch constantly to some form of dance or his hands or fingers would always be tapping against his thighs, mimicking a drum. Even his head would move ever so slightly to whatever song was in his head at the time. I found it quite endearing.

"Where are we going?" I asked, my lips close to his ear so I wouldn't swallow any turbulence. "Home, baby! We have some unfinished business to take care of." He twisted his head slightly to wink at me and I blushed. I saw the cliff coming up but something didn't feel right. It didn't feel...safe. I tapped Paul on the shoulder and he nodded, he felt it too. He touched down where we usually parked the bikes and put a finger to his lips, tip toeing down the path to the entrance. He held my hand while we walked down, giving me at least a little bit of comfort, and when we got to the sign that warned of the dangers inside my stomach clenched nervously.

We both shifted into full out vampire as soon as we stepped in, sniffing around and looking around. I smelled something strange coming from the hallway area. With a little hiss I gestured inside. Paul shook his head and flew us up to the ceiling, where a little ledge sat where we could stand. "I called the others, we should wait for them." He whispered, pulling me close. My insides were shaking. I knew something was wrong. I was supposed to be a vampire for god sake and I couldn't even master my fear. Paul took notice of my thoughts and kissed me on the head. "Everyone's like that at first."

We stood waiting, my fear increasing with every minute, until we heard a soft whoosh from the entrance. I felt Paul stiffen behind me but then relax when we saw platinum blond hair stalking into the cave, followed by my sisters sleek hair. Marko and Rose followed, amber eyes already glowing, and Dwayne came in last, towing Laddie, Ricky and Cheyenne behind him. He was in full vampire too, only he was shielding the others behind him just in case.

Paul gave a little hiss to alert them of our presence and nodded in the direction of the hole, releasing me only after David gestured to follow him. Paul kissed me on the cheek and jumped off the ledge, landing with cat's grace and silence at the bottom. I followed and in a flash Ricky and Laddie were beside me, Dwayne having put them there. David gestured for my sisters to go with me, we would wait outside in case one of them got by the boys. I could hear they wanted to help more, but as with me, they didn't know how. "What's going on?" Ricky asked softly. I shook my head and didn't answer, I just held him behind me just in case. He got the idea and flipped out his blade, despite the fact that vampires probably weren't affected by blades. In my mind I followed my pack members as they walked down the hallway, not even looking in any other rooms, until they stopped at me and Paul's room. Something didn't smell right inside. All of them were full vampires now, David having changed when he got into the hallway, and they snarled at the door for a second.

I held my breath when David opened the door, ready to pounce on anything that moved. Sure enough something did move, fast. Whatever it was it shot past the boys and was coming in our direction. It was so fast, it could only be a vampire. I tensed and kept a tight hold of the two little boys in my arms. Claire had Rose and Cheyenne behind her, just in case, and we both crouched slighty, ready for a fight.

The foreign vampire came to a stop in the middle of the living room and looked around. He spotted us, but instead of attacking he snarled and threw a piece of paper on the ground. I looked hard at him and my eyes widened when I saw it was one of Joel's friends, the one I had slashed in the back with my switchblade that night. Probably coming to see if we had been changed or not. Damn nosy son of a bitch. Whoever this vampire was, he heard the Lost Boys approaching and left. David followed the vampire out of the cave, while I picked up the note and opened it, reading aloud for everyone,

"_Dear 'Lost Boys', I assume that if you read this, then you've already turned those females in your group. Pity, they could have been something great, they could have been important, but instead they now have to die," _Everyone hissed and I read on, "_I can only assume you turned the boy too. David, you do realize how big your little pack is getting right? Human's notice people in large groups, and your large group is attracting attention, thus my master is noticing, and he's not happy. Your master should know that he can't have that large of a pack, it's absurd. Unfortunately, I know very well that you won't relinquish anyone in your pack. So, we're just going to kill you all. Santa Carla belongs to us. -Joel."_

I blinked and finished with a scowl. Just who does he think he is? A hand grabbed the letter out of my grasp and it was gloved, telling me it was David. And he wasn't a happy camper. Joel was threatening his pack, and that was probably the worst possible thing to threaten David with. "So...?" Claire spoke up, moving closer to David to examine the letter as well. "What do we do then?" She asked after a second.

I had a more important question in my mind, "Who the hell is your master?"

David didn't even notice, he was still snarling at the letter, and it took a while before he muttered curses and threats to the vampire. He took to pacing around the cave, which we all watched with interest. Paul told me when David starts pacing it means he's trying to think of a plan, or a loophole, or something of that sneaky nature. And he always found one too.

"How big can a pack get?" Rose asked, not expecting David to answer her. And indeed, it was Dwayne who answered, "Depends on how big the Sire wants it. Our Sire wants a small family, but we couldn't exactly help that when we met you all."

"What do you mean?"

"Your blood. It kinda called to us. Like, more so then human blood," Paul attempted to explain, but Dwayne took over with a chuckle. "When a vampire meets their mate they'll know it by the smell of the other's blood. More then likely, if you take a human mate like we did at first, your human mate won't be able to smell your blood but we could smell yours and it was stronger then any other's blood."

That explained why they stared at us when we first saw them, and David's intense gaze when he saw Claire. They were all seeing their mates for the first time, which i'm sure shocked them pretty easily. True enough, we didn't smell their blood when we first met them, but we had always known they were something...different. We all looked at David and he was still pacing, this time with a smirk on his face. I tried to reach him in my mind but a big wall stood in the way. Figures.

Instead I took to looking at Claire, who I knew refused to believe she was David's mate. I could understand her resentment, but shouldn't bygones be bygones by now? She caught my thoughts and glowered at me, telling me to mind my own business from her mind, to which I just chuckled and shrugged. I knew David cared for her, he showed it more often then he let on, but it seemed the only obstacle was Claire herself, or her pride, either one.

"David, who is your master anyway?" Cheyenne asked, knowing full well Dwayne wouldn't be able to answer her. He was sworn to the secret of his pack, and only his Sire could reveal the answer. David was, obviously, Dwayne's Sire, so she was smart to ask him. David glanced at her only for a second but muttered an answer so low that if we were still human we wouldn't be able to hear. "Max? The video store vampire?" I gaped. I knew the guy was a vampire but the head of vampires? He had to be joking. One look from David told me was in fact not joking, and to not ask him about it. But my curiosity had brought up a different subject, "If Max is your Sire's, who's our Sire? 'Cause I can't hear Max at all."

"I'm your Sire, babe." Paul grinned, "See when us vampires mate we don't want any other dude pushin' up on our girl, so we Sire them individually. It keeps from group drama and shit."

"Can vampires change mates?" Claire piped up with a scowl. Everyone but her saw the brief hurt in David's eyes, until his normal icy exterior came back and he snarled, "Sorry but you're out of luck. Vampires mate for life until one of them is killed."

"You can care for someone else, someone human, but you'll always have your mate on your mind." Dwayne added for good measure. Claire stuck her tongue out in displeasure and sulked, shooting David glares that I knew meant he was talking to her through their Sire/Childe link. Paul was doing the same thing, but on a different level. Personally i'm glad I couldn't blush anymore, because I would've been red as a tomato ages ago with all he was saying...and implying. And the hand on my waist didn't exactly make it any better.

_Will you shut up for a minute Paul?_

_Aw, why? I was just getting to the good part._

_Because...it's annoying. Claire isn't happy at all and i'm trying to think of a way to help but all I keep hearing are your perverted and kinked up thoughts in my head. So please, silence them for a minute or two._

_You love hearing my perverted and kinked up thoughts, don't lie._

I glared at him but my mouth was curled up in a small smile, which he took as a sign to give me a kiss, to which everyone rolled their eyes too. We all felt the prickling of the sun coming up and scrambled back to our rooms, but not before I took Ricky and Laddie to their own room. They wouldn't mind sharing. It was a nicely sized room, big enough for two boys, and it already had some trinkets that the Lost Boys put in thoughtfully. I could only imagine Paul strolling in and trying to find the absolute perfect place for all the posters he put up.

* * *

Yeah so this was kind of a filler/feelgood/knowsomething'scoming/ chapter. I'm far to un-inspired to add anything so we'll all have to make due with this. And yes Paul, we do like hearing your perverted and kinked up thoughts ;D


	9. Chapter 9

Holy skeevies and sugarcane, its been a while aye guys?

My apologies for being about 2 months overdue with this chapter. I spent the summer in Texas with my family, and they had me very busy and their computer sucked, so I wasn't able to update when I wanted to. But i'm back now! Chapters will be slow however, as i'm starting my GED classes and we're moving in September. So don't expect a whole lot.

Hope you enjoy this chapter however ^^

* * *

A month had passed since Joel sent the letter, and there had been no signs of trouble thus far. The boys introduced us to Max, who had been angry at first that they turned us without his consent but we grew on each other. I liked his store, but he never let us stay long. Said we looked like trouble and even though that was a good thing, it scared off potential customers, meaning we'd have to stay away from the store. Thorn took a liking to Ricky and Laddie, but the rest of us were rewarding with growls. David said that was normal, that Thorn hated all us. It was common knowledge that David wished the hound of hell would jump in front of an ice cream truck, so at least it was mutual.

_That one, not the bear, the pink rabbit!_

_Sorry! I didn't know which one you wanted, I just grabbed the first one I saw.  
_

_Well do something and intimidate the guy into giving you the pink rabbit. I don't want a bear, I want the rabbit._

_Good lord woman, you are really demanding. I win you a prize and you're being picky about it. How's that for gratitude._

Paul still ended up snatching the pink rabbit toy from the side and throwing the bear back, enjoying the swears and yells we got when we left. I snuggled my new rabbit fondly. Being of superhuman strength and such, Paul did the test your strength game...and broke it. The guy still gave us a prize, though the vein in his forehead was getting larger and larger while Paul and I silently argued. But I pushed all that aside and kissed my rabbit on the head, entwining my arm with Paul's.

"Whatcha gonna name it?" He asked, taking a drag from his cigarette. Eventually I would probably get into smoking too, since I couldn't get sick from it anyway, but for now I was content with not smoking, just out of habit then anything else. His question made me think. What would I name my lovely new bunny? After thinking about it I smiled up at him, "Nosferatu."

Paul cackled and laughed with me while we walked back to the gang. The boys were all on the boardwalk, watching the live band of the week at a reasonable distance, and I saw my sisters in the crowd, laughing and dancing along, except Claire, who I felt was sitting out on the beach by herself. Ricky and Laddie I noticed were also absent from the group, but I felt them on a roller coaster. I pecked Paul on the cheek and ran to join Claire, hugging Nosferatu close in case someone bumped into me. People parted like Moses and I was able to get to my sister without trouble. I had a feeling I knew what was wrong with her. David had a new flavor of the month, and her name was Star. The gypsy girl had interested him when he first saw her and he had been using her to get his kicks the past few weeks. Flopping down next to Claire I remembered when David introduced us to Star.

-X-X-X-X-X-

_I grinned, swaying my hips to the music already pounding in my head. The band this week was good, and the music was heavenly. We all jumped, clapped, and laughed to the song that I didn't know the name to. I knew the band must've been local. Some kids who were trying to make it big. They had a fan in me in any case. Claire, Rose, Cheyenne, Ricky and Laddie crowded around me, laughing and dancing as was everyone else.  
_

_Claire stopped suddenly, causing us to look at her and stop also. Her face was twisted into a mix between a snarl and a grimace and her eyes were closed. Something David was saying perhaps? My eyes drifted up toward our leader and I felt anger well up inside me. He was sitting on his bike, with a brunette gypsy girl on his lap. Who the hell was she?  
_

_"Possibly his dinner?" Rose cautioned a guess. I looked again and he was talking in the girl's ear, hypnotizing her. The boys all stood to the side, watching us watching them, with distaste written on their faces. I caught Paul's eye and he shrugged, rolling his eyes in the direction of his Sire. _**_Can't really blame him, it's not like Claire's giving him any._**

**_But they're mates! Eventually she's going to get over herself. Is that chick on the menu?_**

**_I dunno, David's plannin' on satiating another hunger of his._**

_I gagged, causing Paul to chuckle in my mind. I supposed it was only fair to David that he could go get some human chick to do it with. I mean, Paul was right, Claire wasn't helping the situation along and he's still a guy. But still, I felt he was betraying my sister. My rationality soothed me by telling me it was alright as long as David ate the girl afterward, otherwise we'd have a problem._

_I looked at David again and there was something in his eyes. They weren't icy and they weren't cold. They were calculating still but they were softer, like when Claire was asleep and he'd watch her, back when she was still mortal. Maybe he had a soft spot for brunette mortals? I gave a little shrug and looked back at Claire, who was purposely ignoring the pair and watching the band again._

_Eventually we walked back up to the boys and the brunette had moved from David's lap to his side, where she was giggling and resting her hand on his chest. Claire's lip curled and she stalked by David with a glare. "This is Star everyone," David introduced us all and I appraised Star. She was pretty and thin, and of the gypsy persuasion. Long, curly, brown hair that reminded me of Claire's hair, only longer, and no shoes. Her eyes were lovely actually, but she still paled in comparison to my sister._

_"Charmed." I replied acidly when David introduced me. Star raised her eyebrows and looked at me. Paul snickered from beside me. Cheyenne silently glared at the gypsy girl, adopting Dwayne's brooding look that worked out quite well on her. Rose just stuck her nose up at Star's clothes, making it clear the girl was **not **welcome within our group, at least to us girls. All in all it made for a very uncomfortable gypsy and a very annoyed platinum vampire._

_Claire came back with a corn dog and glared daggers at the girl, snarling at her to move so she could lean against the bike. Star, extremely frightened now, moved to David's other side so Claire could lean and eat, glowering out to the ocean with a ferocity that I had no idea she possessed when it came to David. Maybe it was her mate instinct. For his part David looked angry at Claire but also amused. He pulled Star close and apologized for Claire's behavior, which caused her to growl._

_Star was...alright. She wasn't as loud as Rose and she wasn't as quiet as Cheyenne, but instead she voiced her timid opinions as if no one else had ever listened to them. In retrospect no one probably had listened to her. She was apparently an orphan, a runaway, who came to Santa Carla to find a life that she couldn't get anywhere else. Boy was she in for a surprise. Claire couldn't stand listening to her but the rest of us warmed up to her after a few hours. She was like a glass doll, fragile and liable to crack at anytime. Maybe that's why David found an interest in her._

-X-X-X-X-X-

"You ok?" I asked my sister softly. Only in my company did she ever cry about what was going on. She didn't want the others to think her weak, but she knew I would never think she was weak. She didn't burst into tears but her eyes were a dark color and brimming with tears, "I only have myself to blame for this. I wish I wasn't his damn mate. It's torturing me."

I put an arm around her shoulders and suggested we get back to the pack, it was nearing feeding time anyway. She agreed and wiped away her tears furiously. We walked up to the boardwalk and I greeted David first, with a glare, "Well, this has been great, but shouldn't we be going to get something to eat, David?" David's blue eyes pierced my own, challenging me to dismiss Star in my head, but I didn't. I merely shrugged and gave him a silent offer to bring her along, see if she wanted to become one of us. He narrowed his eyes at me, but knew I was right. He had to feed too, which meant having to leave Star somewhere. She knew about us, knew what we were, but she had no desire to be like us just yet. When he offered to take her back home, Claire snapped, "Don't you dare bring her there you bastard! That's our home and she doesn't need to know about it or be in it. Just have your little pity party fuck and get on with it but don't ever include her in our home!"

My mouth dropped open. Claire was angrier then i'd ever seen, her eyes flashing dangerously. Rose and I acted quickly, grabbing her by the arms and leading her down the beach, Cheyenne following. Claire adopted the queen of the damned role quicker then I expected. She was our sister before, now she was not only that but our own leader. When she was upset it was up to us to fix it, and fix it we would.

I felt it only natural to find a party, full of drunken teenagers and rude men. We found four rude men in particular, but Claire went after a pretty little brunette girl, who looked a little like Star. I felt her relish in the joy when she killed the girl, clawing and ripping with her fingernails until the corpse was un-identifiable. I was too busy sucking my own victim to feel squeamish about her twisted kill, enjoying in my own way the screams he was making. I pouted when I realized Nosferatu had gotten a little bloody.

"You're a sick, sick, chick, sis." Cheyenne chuckled, dragging Claire's victim underneath the boardwalk where it probably wouldn't ever be found. Claire shrugged, licking her fingers clean. She had blood everywhere, and was seriously contemplating going back to see Star the way she currently was, but we all over-ruled her, saying we should clean ourselves in the ocean. My own kill had given me a little mess on my shirt. I hadn't quite gotten the hang of sucking them dry without making a mess like David did.

_Has David done the sick deed yet? _I asked Paul, walking into the ocean wobbly. The water felt weird against my skin. It made me itch slightly but it wasn't all together unpleasant.

_Not yet, he's dropping her off at some motel to wait for him. Did you eat?_

_Yeah just ate, we're going back to the boardwalk and hang out. Claire's a little, or well a lot, upset and she needs a night without David._

_Aw, I wanted to spend some bloody lovely time with you. Ah well, i'll just go find some small red head named Moon or something._

_Do that and i'll emasculate your corpse and hang it out in the sun. _I gave him a mental kiss and cut our connection short when we hit the boardwalk. We went to the merry go round and sat on the bench outside casually, watching the humans while they walked by us. Finally Rose spoke, "What was with you tonight, Claire-bear? I can see why you wouldn't like Star but you were about to eat her right here on the boardwalk."

She took a breath and lowered her eyes, "I can't stand him. He's rude, and cruel, and stupid, and he's my fucking mate! Ideally, he's the absolute last person I would ever want to live the rest of my life, or death, with but fate apparently hates me because despite all his stupidity and his nature...god, I think I love him." Through her rant we had been silent but upon her last statement I gasped, my mouth dropping open. She continued, "I saw through your eyes, all of you, and saw the kindness he was trying to show me, and the caring, but I kept blocking it out because I didn't want it. I didn't want to love him or think he was a good guy because I thought if I did i'd lose myself in the process. Every damn night he tries to make me his and every night I refuse, so now he goes off with some broad who doesn't have a damn brain cell in her body and it affected me way too much then I would've liked. I felt possessive, which is silly since I don't even have him."

Her eyes flashed dangerously again, and I assume it was because she heard something in David's mind again, and we all crowded around her, smothering her with our affection. It was completely second nature to us now to keep our Queen calm. That's what she was, a Queen. And we were her humble sisters, each powerful in our own right but compliant enough to know our places. Ricky and Laddie found us a few minutes later, wrinkling their noses at the smell of salt water and blood on us. I handed Nosferatu off to Laddie, who grinned and hugged the rabbit close.

Ricky spread out on another bench and watched the women walk by, "Do you think they'd go for me if I was a vampire? I mean, I am young but i'm still good looking, right?" I snorted and shot him a sharp look. "Oh please, as if they'd give you the time of day. Vampire or not." Cheyenne teased, getting a glare from our brother. I smiled slightly at their banter but I was still trying to keep Claire distracted, and I looked at the video store with sudden inspiration. With a smirk to match David's I nudged everyone and pointed to the video store. "What's say we have a little fun with our 'master'?"

Rose smirked back and Claire bared her teeth in her smile. We made our way to the store, looking ever the part of a vampire as we strolled in. Cheyenne and Rose nudged each other slightly when we walked in, laughing and pointing at the video's, and I looked around for Max. He looked up from his counter with a smile that disappeared when he saw us. I sauntered up to the counter and winked at him, "'Ello Maxy, how's everything in the working world?"

"You're not welcome here, girls, i've told you this. I can't have you lot destroying my store and putting me out of business." He snapped. I shrugged and walked around the store, glancing at the tapes without much interest. Everyone else started making suggestions to the customers. At first they were perfectly harmless, innocent suggestions. Nice kid movies for the mothers, date movies for the couples, but then Rose started making obscene suggestions, adding winks to them. That drove Max up the wall and he growled at us to get out.

As much fun as it was to piss him off I knew we'd have to leave soon anyway. The boardwalk would close in a few hours, and we wanted to scope out the place more. Claire and Cheyenne walked off to the local band playing and Rose went to find Marko, so they could go dancing somewhere. That left me to watch the kiddies, which I didn't mind at all, "So...what do you guys want to do?"

Both boys grinned evilly and pulled me toward the rides that were still open. One in particular was a very large, very twisty, roller coaster. My heart jumped to my throat as soon as I saw it. Sure I was immortal now but Jesus Christ that thing looked dangerous. I opened my mouth to protest but they were already dragging me on, paying the guy at the front. I got in beside them and clutched the rail for dear life. I hated roller coasters, almost as much as I hated flying. Both required me to trust something I didn't know.

"Don't be a wimp!" Ricky laughed, turning the laugh into a howl when the ride started. I screamed bloody murder so loud I was certain one of the pack was going to show up to see what was going on. The turns and twists made my stomach think twice about the meal I had earlier but I held back from becoming like a bat mother. The boys were enjoying themselves, having obviously ridden the stupid thing before, but I wasn't becoming a fan of this particular coaster. Especially when we turned upside so fast I thought I was losing my sanity in the process.

_Having fun?_ I swore and yelled at Paul as loudly as I could in my head, which caused him to chuckle. When we got off the ride I saw him waiting by a bench with a coke. That was probably the last thing I needed, but I took it. It was nice of him to do. He also held Nosferatu out for me, which I clung onto. "I am _never _going on a roller coaster again." I growled. Ricky, Laddie and Paul all had a laugh at my expense, then Ricky dragged Laddie off to a different ride, leaving me happily alone with Paul, who grinned.

"What are we gonna -" My sentence was cut off by the loudest scream I have ever heard, but it wasn't coming from a human, it was coming from Cheyenne. Out of reflex I clutched my head, trying to calm the screaming, and I bleered up to see Paul doing the same, swearing while he did so. Why the hell was she screaming? I tried to tap into her mind but something was blocking it. "Home!" Paul shouted, grabbing my hand and pulling me toward his bike. The screaming thankfully stopped but that only left me worried sick. I was sure everyone else in the pack heard her because I felt them all moving toward the cave as well.

_What's wrong with Cheyenne?! _Rose screeched in my head. I winced and told her to stop yelling, that we would find out when we got home. On the way I felt Dwayne stopping to give Ricky and Laddie a lift home. If something was going on with our sister they would need to know about it. Paul drove faster then I thought possible and stopped suddenly outside the cave. Holy crap, how long did it even take to get there? Two seconds? David pulled up a split second later, Star on the back of his bike, looking nervous, Claire behind her looking ready to slice the girl in two. I gaped at him and he glared at me, "Something's attacked Cheyenne and if they know who she is they know who Star is. She's safer with me."

Whatever. I didn't want to wait for everyone else but I had no choice, David wouldn't let us go in without the others. Marko and Rose stopped and got off their bikes at super speed, looking ready to kill, and Dwayne stopped just short of them, already snarling for his mate. Sure enough I wasn't Cheyenne's mate, but I was her sister, and that made me just as pissed as he was. We went down in ranks, David in front, followed by the boys, followed by the mortals, followed by the girls. The mortals all stayed in the middle, for their own protection.

When we got into the cave the scent of blood hit my nostrils, vampire blood. Cheyenne's blood. It was everywhere, covering everything, but there was no sign of her. Dwayne stiffened and snarled beside me, mirroring my actions of looking around. I didn't think she was back in the room's, because the blood was only in the living area. It was no where near the human area either, which confused us. After a moment Ricky spotted something on the floor and went to look at it before I could stop him. It appeared to be a piece of cardboard covered in blood, "Look up?" He read, clenching his eyes shut afterward so he didn't have to look up. I did the same but I had to look. Everyone's heads moved skyward and Star screamed. My stomach turned.

Cheyenne stared back at us with empty eyes, hung from a crevice in the ceiling by her neck, cut and ripped open everywhere, but still in tact enough to heal. Dwayne was already beside her, cutting the rope that held her up and lowering her to the ground. When she hit the ground we all crowded around her, except the human's who David sent to their area so they wouldn't have to see anymore then they already did. Poor Laddie was bound to have nightmares. I sat beside Cheyenne and helped Dwayne lift her head up so she could drink from his wrist. Claire and Rose were also beside our sister, looking over her wounds and assessing the damage done. David, Marko and Paul were looking around for any note or something that the bastards who attacked her could've left.

Her eyelids fluttered after a second but she couldn't speak, whoever attacked her had ripped her vocal chords. She looked at all of us then at Dwayne, who scowled at the rest of us and snarled, "Joel. He ambushed her with all his pack members while she was changing her clothes." I growled, my fangs extending angrily. I couldn't believe that bastard didn't have the balls to attack her with the rest of us around.

"We're going to kill him." David snarled, suddenly appearing beside us. He looked confused, as well as pissed. A note was clenched in his fist and Claire tapped his hand and held out her own for the paper. He did so with a snort, tossing the note on the floor. "_This is just a warning, come to the Boardwalk and we'll see if those human's you care about so much are still in tact." _Claire looked up at the rest of us with a question in her eyes. My heart dropped to my stomach, "Edgar, Alan!" I squeaked, shooting to my feet. Rose seemed to remember who they were and she paled.

"Who are they?" David huffed.

"Those kids from the comic book store. They're my friend's, kind of. I have to go, I have to see if they're alright." I almost ran out of the cave but David grabbed my wrist and spun me back around to face him. "He could be waiting to ambush you too. We can't take the risk for a couple of humans."

"That's bullshit and you know it. You brought Star here to be protected, I can't have the same privilege with the human's that I care about?" I glared at him. I could see why he was being unreasonable but it was still a bullshit excuse. "Besides, i'll bring Paul and Rose with me." David looked at the two vampires in question and they both nodded and/or shrugged. He sighed and barked at us to hurry up, and if the humans were still alive bring them back here. I didn't think Edgar or Alan would appreciate this gesture but they wouldn't have a choice. I didn't want them to get hurt.

* * *

Ohemgeeness, Cheyenne's been attacked and Eddie and Alan are in danger! WHAT IN THE WORLD WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!  
(Wait and found out...dun dun dunnnnnn)


	10. Chapter 10

HOLY SHITE its been a while. No excuse, other then i've been incredibly busy. I don't even have time to read anymore, cryin' shame ain't it? Anyways, i'm glad I felt like writing or I don't think i'd ever finish this story, as is my norm but still. I hate not finishing stories. It bothers me.

So without further ado, here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: Dude, I don't own anything. Except MY characters, which are very limited to Claire, Lulu, Cheyenne, Rose and Ricky. I can't help but feel I forgot someone but whatever, you get the point.

* * *

**I had never flown somewhere so fast until tonight. The boardwalk seemed to be further away no matter how close we flew to it, until I saw our destination, the comic book store. We landed in front of it and Paul sniffed around, but it seemed clear. I looked around the store and found a catwalk up to the house they had sitting on top of it. Rose went around to a window to look in and Paul kept on the ground, in case of an ambush he was the strongest.

I tapped on the door hurriedly, my eyes flickering back and forth in panic, until I couldn't stand being outside any longer. I broke the doorknob off and entered without permission, which made me stop for a second. They were paranoid, and vampire hunters. If I surprised them there was a high chance they'd have a stake or holy water ready.

"Edgar," I whispered in the dark, but I didn't hear any movement. "Alan? It's me, Lulu." Still no movement. I walked through the living room and past the parents room, judging by the smell in the room it was in fact the parents room. I followed my nose to the back room, where I assumed Edgar and Alan's room was. The door was open slightly so I took a deep breath and entered slowly, looking around for anything suspicious.

My eyes landed on the beds and my heart lifted, they were asleep. Both of them breathing fine, Edgar was even snoring. I almost shouted then I shut my mouth quickly, once again the element of surprise was on my side. I had to wake them up without them freaking out. I walked over to Alan's sleeping form and poked him a couple times, he seemed the more sane one of the two. He snorted when I poked him but didn't wake up. A few more pokes however and his eyes were flickering.

"Alan, wake up!" I snapped, pushing him a little. His eyes shot open and found mine, and he freaked. He shouted a little and scooted backwards until he fell out of his bed with a yelp. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the side of the bed and held my hand out for him. He blinked a couple times, probably to wake up, and realized it was me, "Lulu? What are you doing in our room?" I helped him up and put my hand over his mouth, which I felt made his blood race a little. Out of fear or something else, I didn't really care.

"Vampires, hostile ones. They're either on their way here or are going to be here sometime tonight," I took my hand off his mouth and motioned for him to wake Edgar up. Once the other Frog brother was awake, due to Alan kicking him out of bed, and alert I sat on Alan's bed and sighed. "I didn't want you two dragged into it. You're just kids, there's no reason for you to be in this at all. How did they even know I knew you?"

"We can take care of any bloodsucker that comes along," Edgar snarled, clutching his water gun tightly. He was on high alert now, looking around and becoming paranoid about the smallest shadows. Alan was calm, getting all of their equipment out and laying it on Edgar's bed. In a moment Edgar calmed down and joined his brother, getting ready for the night. Garlic, stakes and holy water was suddenly abundant, as if they had planned for this for years. It all made me slightly sick to my stomach but I held it down and watched, as I couldn't touch anything to help.

"You could come with me," I said quietly, just loud enough for them to hear and look at me incredulously.

"No offense, but I don't think we'd be able to contain ourselves in a vampires nest." Edgar replied, hanging garlic on the windows. Alan shrugged, "Besides, I don't think the other vampires in your clan will appreciate us being there."

I thought about it and David would definitely not like them there, especially if we all made it through. He'd have to threaten the boys never to talk about it, or just kill them to be sure. Neither of which I wanted. So the boys coming back to the cave was a big no-go. I watched them get ready and made sure to tell them their weak spots in the house, including the parents. "Joel will use anything against you, including your parents. They might be spared if he comes in but he'll probably try and lure you out with threats to kill them. Do not leave this room. You're safe here."

They nodded and I could tell Alan would have a hard time with not saving his parents, but Edgar was strong. He knew it was a life or death situation, and he never much cared for his parents in the first place. They were a lot more pro-active without them. With the knowledge they'd be safe I kissed both of them on the forehead and left, Rose and Paul trailing me. We got back to the cave and I smelled Joel and his pack, their stench was everywhere. I growled and shifted, creeping into the cave quietly and looking around.

As soon as my feet hit the dirt inside I felt a hand around my neck from behind. My breath caught and I felt nails dig into my neck, drawing a tiny prick of blood. Whoever was behind me was strong and put their arm around my waist to pull me to the side. Paul entered behind me and snarled at my captor, but the hand on my neck tightened and I shook my head at him. Both him and Rose were snarling and looking around.

"Kind of you to join us," Joel quipped from David's wheelchair. He had Claire in his clutches, keeping her still with a long fingernail pressed to her neck. David was to the side, glowering at the scene. Marko and Dwayne had been separated from Cheyenne by three other vampires, leaving her on the ground still, barely alive. I growled and twisted, trying to get to my sister, but my captor tightened his grip and purred in my ear, "I'd stop moving there, love. I could rip your head off in a heartbeat."

I looked around for the humans and found them in their normal place, being guarded by Rose now, who had moved quicker then I ever saw anyone move. She was standing in front of the tiny cubby, snarling and crouched, ready for anyone to oppose her. Joel raised an eyebrow at her but didn't do anything. Instead he motioned for Paul to stand with David and the other boys, which did not please Paul. He narrowed his eyes and I could tell he was ready to rip the head off of whoever was holding me, but I heard David's voice radiate through all of our heads, telling him to stand down and come over with him.

"Good boy, listen to your master," Paul raised a hand to claw Joel's head off but Claire whimpered a little and Paul lowered his arm. As much as he hated Joel he wouldn't let any harm come to his sister. With all the boys standing to the side I measured our odds and how many men Joel had, we were outnumbered but I knew David was stronger, or Joel wouldn't have put so much effort into outnumbering and injuring us. I also noticed three of his pack were newborns, like us. The three who kept the boys to the side kept looking over at the humans and licking their lips.

"Now that we're all here, we can begin." Joel said, moving around with Claire. "In order for our Master to become the new leader of Santa Carla, all of you must either drink of his blood and change masters, or we must kill you all. I'm giving you the option."

"Blow yourself," Rose snarled. Joel tutted and threw Claire into the clutches of another vampire, who grinned when he caught her and trailed his fingernail down her neck. Meanwhile Joel walked up to Rose and raised an eyebrow at her when she growled, "Silly girl, you think you can phase me?"

"No, but I can sure as hell try." With that her foot flew and struck him in the crotch, still a weak spot for all males. When he flinched and faltered her hand came around and punched him in the face with all her might, sending him flying backwards onto the floor. He underestimated how strong newborns were, and Rose was the most athletic of all of us to begin with. His pack took steps toward her but he barked at them to stay in their places. He stood up and snarled, his eyes now bright red and his nails grown into talons. Rose stood unwavering and I took that as a sign to do something. With them distracted and elbowed my captor, causing him to cut my neck but only slightly. He stepped back and I spun around and flipped out my switchblade in the same fluid motion, slicing him in the stomach and chest. He snarled and cut my arm when I tried to swing again but from all my years of street fighting I spun around and roundhouse kicked him in the head, his neck snapping back and breaking with the impact of my foot.

Chaos erupted inside the cave and suddenly everyone was fighting, the boys jumping in with their own plan of attack. They all attacked Joel, jumping on him with snarls and claws. Joel was surprised but fought back fiercely, obviously not phased that he was outnumbered. The newborns of their pack must have thought it was anarchy, because they abandoned fighting with us and all went after our humans. Rose snarled at them and I ran toward her to push one of the newborns out of the way. He hit the wall and bounced back, snarling at me and swinging wildly. I dodged his arms and hit the ground, kicking his feet out from under him and pouncing on him when he hit the ground. His neck was ripped open in an instant and my knife found its way to his heart. Rose took the other two quickly, flipping around and sending one flying into the wall and the other one was an inch from grabbing Laddie, who screamed, before Rose flipped out her blade and threw it into the vampires heart.

With every kill we made Joel got weaker, until he finally slipped away from the boys and ran. They followed him to the entrance but suddenly he did a flip and flew over them to land behind them. He spun around and his eyes landed on Claire, who had just twisted the neck of the last pack mate of his. She was weak, blood pouring out of her neck from when she escaped her captor, perfect for him. I ran toward her but Joel was one step ahead of me, raising his arm to finish her off. I screamed and as soon as his arm hit flesh Claire screamed, but it wasn't her he was cutting. Star had jumped in between them, taking the hit and bouncing off the cave wall, blood pouring out of her.

Everyone stood in shock for a split second until Claire screamed again, this time in rage, and threw herself on Joel, who faltered and fell over with her. They rolled on the ground snarling and growling until suddenly he flew off of her and hit the cave wall. David and the boys stood above Claire, each of their eyes now blazing red with hatred and before Joel knew it he was being cut open and tied up to a pole Marko had run out to get. His pack mates were still alive, most of them, and were in the process of getting up when the boys pinned them all to the wall. I turned away so I wouldn't see the heads being ripped off.

"The sun is coming up soon, pal. Guess who's going to watch it," Paul sneered, lifting part of the pole and carrying Joel outside with Dwayne, David trailing them with more bodies, to make sure Joel didn't escape. Marko was letting Claire drink from his wrist, healing her neck quicker. Rose and I had gone to Cheyenne and Star, looking at their injuries. Cheyenne was still breathing but still cut up all to hell. Without Dwayne's blood, and quick, she wouldn't make it.

Star was barely breathing, already her human body was losing life and blood, quicker then we'd like. Rose was stopping the bleeding as best she could but without medical attention, or a miracle, she wasn't going to make it. Claire looked at the young woman who saved her life, "Why did you do that?" Star tried to speak but blood was coming out of her mouth every time she tried. We all knew why she did it though, to save David's love and the woman Star had come to know as the alpha female. She had a pack view of us already, and she was willing to sacrifice herself for her alpha female. I saw a tear run down Claire's face, but she knelt down and cut her wrist open, holding it up to Star's lips. Star was going unconscious, not realizing what she was drinking, but vampire blood tasted sweet and she probably thought she was drinking her last taste of water. David came back inside just in time to see both women faint from blood loss.

Dwayne was already back at Cheyenne's side, practically ripping his wrist open for her to drink. David, Paul and Marko each allowed her to drink from their wrists also, allowing her to heal faster. I volunteered my wrist, but David said my young blood would do nothing for her. Being newborns our blood was still mixing with our human blood, rendering it useless for healing. I kept her head on my lap while she drank, brushing her hair out of her face. She looked so much like mother, I felt like I was back in the hospital, watching our mother die right in front of us. Cheyenne's breathing was coming back heavier but she was still weak and unconscious.

Ricky kept Laddie in their area but I felt his concern for Cheyenne. I couldn't let him lose another person, not this soon. He was too young for this all to happen. Tears fell from my eyes as I clutched Cheyenne's cheeks, begging silently for her to wake up and be alright. I felt hands on my arms but I pushed them away, no one was going to tear me away from my sister. "Babe, let Dwayne take care of her," Paul whispered in my ear. I looked up at Dwayne and I saw the same burning look in my eyes mirrored in his. He was just as concerned, and I knew he would take care of her. I just wasn't ready to let go of my baby sister. Slowly Paul unclenched my hands from her and let Dwayne carry her to their room so she could heal.

David and Marko were carrying Claire and Star to David's room. Star's blood was changing already and her wounds were healing fast. David wasn't pleased that she was Claire's childe, but he would take care of it when everyone was healed and alive again. I looked at Star and sighed, she was never going to kill someone. She was a vegetarian, she couldn't even bear to kill a spider, let alone a human being. She would never be one of us fully, not willingly. It would take more then starving her to convince her.

"Lulu!" Ricky came up from behind me and hugged me tightly. I felt a wetness on my shirt and I turned around to see him crying, burying his face in my shirt. I knelt down and hugged him tight, allowing Laddie to join in the hug. They were terrified, watching us kill other vampires. The poor boys minds had probably been permanently scarred from all the blood and killing. I felt Laddie shaking and I hugged him tighter, whispering comforting things in both of their ears. They clung to me while I moved over to their bed and laid down with them. Paul was doing the clean up with Marko and Rose. It would take a while to get the blood out of everything but disposing of the bodies would be easy. Leave them in the sunlight and they'll just disintegrate. Laddie and Ricky fell asleep after a while and I felt the pull of the sun drifting me to sleep. The last thing I heard was Joel screaming as the sun hit him. I fell asleep with a tiny smile on my face.

-X-X-X-X-X-

In the weeks that followed I learned two things: A). Do not question Claire's logic when it came to her childe. Whenever David tried to tell her what to do to help Star, Claire would accuse him of not having faith in her and would not talk to him for a day. B). Do not come in between Cheyenne and a meal. When she was strong enough to hunt again she hunted with such a passion that I thought she had suddenly become a tiger. She valued each meal like her last and savored it every time. Rose had tried to help her get a kill and Cheyenne flipped her shit on her. We all left Cheyenne to hunt after that.

Max was not happy about Joel and his reign to take over Santa Carla, but he had said he allowed the master of them to live, a decision that was heavily questioned by David. Apparently Max had a new plan for all of us, something that involved a "mother" to watch over all of us. We all brushed it off as one of Max's crazy plans and didn't think twice about it.

Laddie and Ricky became closer to Star, who was still only a half-blood. As I predicted, she refused to make a kill. She followed Claire around like a puppy, but she never joined us on hunts. It seemed she was fine with Ricky and Laddie though, as she never had any urges to kill either of them. It made her a perfect babysitter for when we were hunting though. She took the boys to the boardwalk a lot, mainly hanging out at whatever outdoor concert was in town that night. She loved to dance.

I visited Edgar and Alan after the fight to make sure they were alright, and filled them in on the latest. They knew we were the only vampires in Santa Carla at the moment, and they agreed not to hunt us but give warnings to people to stay inside after dark. I made sure Ricky hung out there a lot, and he became fast friends with them, despite his ties to the bloodsucking community. They all enjoyed comic books, which I figured would help Ricky stay a kid for a while. He asked a lot about becoming a vampire, and I told him he had no choice in the matter, he would wait until he was older. At least until after puberty. I didn't want him to be one of those ageless vampire children who would never experience anything adult vampires could.

"Hey girly, whats say we ditch this party and go back to my place," Paul came up behind me and purred in my ear. I grinned at him and allowed him to carry me back to the cave. My life with my mate was still as fulfilling as ever, and every day we were together I looked forward to an eternity together. I kissed him and smiled when he purred into the kiss. I looked out to the boardwalk of Santa Carla as we flew away and grinned. Sleep all day, party all night, live forever. It was fun to be a vampire.

* * *

So yea. Here's the end! I hope you all liked it. I left it open for a sequel that may or may not happen. Depending. But now I have to upload this chapter and go to work! So ciao and au' revoir my children!

**R&R and be loved :)**


End file.
